The other world
by XFullHumanX
Summary: Rin is a simple girl in a simple world. Her life is boring, but then, she finds a way to another world. A world right below our own...the demon world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, my name is Rin, I'm a simple girl in a simple world. I turned 18 yesterday and a few days ago, I finished school. I'm free now...

I live with my parents in a small house some distance away from the city. My parents never give me much attention and they always come up with excuses to get away from me.

Yes, this is my life...but one day I found a way to another world, right below our own...the demon world.

**In the garden**

Rin was outside her house, her mom and dad were at the market and she was very bored. She was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and her black hair reached her waist.

''Why couldn't I come with them? They're always trying to get away from me, but why?'' Rin asked herself.

She looked up to the sky.

''Guess it's going to start raining soon.'' She sighed.

She looked around, nothing to do, no one to talk to. But then...she looked towards the woods a few yards away from her house. She could have sworn that she saw someone with...long silver-white hair?

''Umm...excuse me!'' She called. '_It looks like a man, but what's with the silver hair?_' She thought.

The man didn't look at her. He kept walking further into the woods.

''How rude.'' Rin mumbled.

She decided to follow him. She ran into the woods but even though she was running, she didn't get any closer to him. And soon, he was gone.

''Where is he?'' Rin asked herself. '_He can't just dissapear._' She thought.

She kept walking, but just as she started to loose hope, she came up to a well.

'_Why is there a well in the middle of the woods?_' Rin thought.

She looked down into the well, but it was pitch black down there. She was about to turn around and walk back home, but then she felt that someone pushed her and she fell down into the well.

She woke up a few minutes later, '_Where am I?_' She thought as she got up. '_Am I inside the well?_'

She looked around and she saw a door. '_A door? Inside a well?_'

She walked towards it, her body hurt from the fall. She grabbed the handle and opened it. It was dark inside, but she had no choice than go inside. Soon, she found herself inside a cave.

''Strange.'' She mumbled.

She kept walking and soon, she saw a light.

'_Finally!_' She thought happily and started running. But when she got outside, she noticed something, this wasn't her world. She was standing on a high hill outside the cave, looking down at a huge city. The city, not far away from her home, wasn't this big. And this city was surounded by a huge forest that was much bigger than the city itself.

Rin looked up and saw strange looking birds and on the ground were flowers she'd never seen before. When she turned her head, she saw a rabbit with...six legs?

''I'm definitely not home anymore.'' Rin told herself and began walking down the hill.

When she reached flat ground, she began walking towards the city. She walked for 10 minutes before she heard something behind her.

''Who are you?'' A cold voice asked.

Rin quickly spun around and saw the man she followed earlier. He had long silver-white hair, markings on his face, pointed ears, golden eyes, he wore an armor on his kimono and on his right shoulder hung a large fur.

''You! You're the one I saw outside my house today!'' Rin exclaimed.

''….''

''Who are you?'' Rin asked.

''I asked you the same question.'' The man said.

''Well, I'm Rin.''

''...Sesshomaru.''

''Sesshomaru? Can you please tell me where I am?'' Rin asked.

''You're in the demon world. It's dangerous here, go back to your own world.'' Sesshomaru said and walked past her.

''Wait!'' Rin called after him, but he was already gone. '_I know that I should go back but, I don't know the way. Maybe if I walk to the city, someone can help me. Besides, I want to know more about this 'demon' world._'

When she reached the city, it was almost dark and no one was outside, or so she thought. The houses were huge, much bigger than _her_ home a least. Rin walked along the street before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Well, well, well, what have we here?'' A dark voice said.

''A girl, but not just any girl, a _human_ girl.'' Another voice said.

Then, two other demons appeard.

Rin looked at them, one of them looked like a lion with his orange hair that looked like a mane. His eyes were golden and his ears were rounded. The man beside him had red eyes and his long black hair was tied up in a braid, and he also wore an armor and he had pointed ears. The other two had cat ears on their heads and a tail.

''But how did a human get here? No one knows about the well.'' One of the cat demons said.

''Does it matter how she got here? We can have some fun with her before we kill her.'' The one with red eyes smirked.

''Please, don't. I just want to go home.'' Rin said and tried to walk away.

''You're not going anywhere, girl. You know too much.'' The lion demon said as he grabbed her arm.

''Let the girl go.'' They heard someone say. They all turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

''You again.'' Rin said.

''Didn't I tell you to go home?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Well-'' Rin began.

''Enough, this girl is ours.'' The lion said.

''I said, let her go.'' Sesshomaru demanded. ''Or do you want me to tell my father about you?''

''May I ask, ''Who is your father?'' One of the cat demons asked.

''….Inutaisho.'' Sesshomaru said.

The cat demons quickly ran away.

''Hey! Where are you two going!'' The one with red eyes yelled after them.

''Then you must be Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry about this.'' The lion said and dragged his partner away.

Rin watchen them disapear before turning her head towards Sesshomaru.

''Go home, girl.'' Sesshomaru said and walked away.

''I can't! I don't know the way!'' Rin called after him. He stoped.

''Come with me.'' He said and began to walk again. Rin ran after him.

''Where are we going?'' She asked.

''To my home.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Oh.'' Rin said. '_What am I getting myself into?_' She thought.

Sesshomaru stoped outside a big house.

''You live here?'' Rin asked.

''Yes, with my little brother, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said and walked inside.

''Oh, is he home?'' Rin asked.

''No, he's in your world, meeting a girl. Kagome.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?'' Rin asked.

''You know her?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She's a friend of mine.''

''I see.''

They sat down on Sesshomarou's huge couch.

''Tell me, how did you get here?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I followed you to the well, but when I was about to go back, someone pushed me down the well.''

''I see. Why did you follow me?''

''I was curious.'' Rin answered. ''But, please, tell me about this place.''

''This world is no different from your world, except we're demons and not humans.''

''Ok, well, what did you do in my world?''

''….It's more quiet over there, I like it when it's quiet.''

''Oh, I understand.''

''Come, I show you to your room.'' Sesshomaru said as he got up.

They walked until they reached a door. Sesshomaru opened it.

''You will sleep here. Tomorrow, I'm taking you back to your world.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Alright.'' Rin smiled. ''Thanks for everything, Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the door behind him.

'_I don't want to leave so soon but, I have to go see my parents._' Rin thought as she walked over to the huge bed.

'_I wonder if I will be able to see him again after I've gone back?_' She thought before she fell asleep.

**A/N: What do you think****? Should I continue on this story? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru got up early, he had to go see his father before he took Rin home. Inutaisho was the ruler of this city and was mated with the human Izayoi, wich was the only human who lived in the demon world. Before Inutaisho met Izayoi, he was mated with Sesshomaru's mother. But they didn't love eachother and went their seperated ways 3 years after Sesshomaru was born. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother was a half-demon. After he discovered the human world 5 years ago when he had followed Sesshomaru, he met Kagome. Now he disappears often to meet her.

Sesshomaru walked along the street and stoped at a house, twice the size as his own. Without knocking, he went inside.

''Father.'' Sesshomaru said when he saw his father at the table in the kitchen.

''Ah, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here so early?'' Inutaisho asked.

''A human girl found the way here.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''A human? How?''

''Appearently, she followed me here.''

''I see, where is she?'' Inutaisho asked.

''At my house. I'm taking her home today.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''I guess it's alright, as long as she doesn't tell anyone about this world.''

''Yes, father.'' Sesshomaru said and turned around so he could leave.

''Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru stoped and turned his head.

''We knew this would happen sooner or later. Inuyasha continues to meet Kagome, but I trust her not to tell anyone. Keep an eye on this girl, Sesshomaru.'' Inutaisho said.

''...Yes.'' Sesshomaru answered and left the house.

**At Sesshomaru's house**

Rin woke up and looked at the clock on the wall.

'_7! Too early!_' Rin screamed in her mind and tried to get back to sleep. But then she heard the door open.

''Wholy shit! Who are you!'' A voice screamed.

Rin quickly sat up, ''Who am I! Who are _you_!'' Rin screamed back.

''I'm Inuyasha and I live here!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Oh...then you must be Sesshomaru's brother.'' Rin said.

''Half-brother.'' Inuyasha corrected.

Inuyasha wore a red fire rat, he had long white hair, golden eyes and two dog ears on top of his head.

After Rin got dressed, she and Inuyasha talked. They sat at the table in the kitchen.

''So, you were pushed down the well, huh?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes. But Sesshomaru's taking me back today.'' Rin said.

''I never thought my brother would help a human.''

''Why not?''

''Well, he's not very found of them.''

''He seems nice.''

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was on his way back to his house. He could tell that Inuyasha was back.

'_I wonder if he has met Rin yet?_' He thought.

When he was home, he went for the kitchen. There sat Inuyasha and Rin and talked.

''I see you're home, little brother.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Feh!'' Was Inuyasha's reply.

''Welcome home, Sesshomaru. Where have you been?'' Rin asked.

''I went to see my father. He said, as long as you don't tell anyone about this place, you have nothing to worry about.'' Sesshomaru informed.

''Don't worry, I won't tell.'' Rin smiled. ''But, what about Kagome? She's my friend and she knows about this place, can I talk to her about it?''

''Yes, but only her.'' Sesshomaru said. ''Come on, Rin, I'm taking you home now.''

''Oh, alright. It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha.'' Rin smiled and got up.

''Goodbye, Rin.'' Inuyasha smiled.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked through the forest. No one spoke, but then, Rin decided to break the silence.

''How old are you?''

That was the best she could think of.

''….23.'' Sesshomaru answered. ''In three days.''

''Oh, ok. I turned 18 two days ago.'' Rin smiled.

''Interesting.'' Sesshomaru said.

No one spoke after that. When they reached the cave, Rin spoke, ''Will I be able to see you again?''

''….Perhaps.'' Sesshomaru said, he turned around and walked away.

Rin smiled after him, then she walked into the cave.

**Back home**

''Rin? I thought you were sleeping?'' Rin's mom, Suki said.

''Well, appearently she wasn't.'' Rin's dad, Kaoru said.

'_They didn't noticed that I was gone..._' Rin thought sadly. '_I miss Sesshomaru already._'

Later that day, Rin went to see Kagome. She met her at the park.

''Hello, Kagome!'' Rin called.

''Hi, Rin! Kagome called back and went up to Rin and hugged her.

''Kagome, I need to talk to you.'' Rin said.

''What is it?'' Kagome asked.

''Do you know a place called 'Demon world'?''

''….''

''Kagome?''

''Well...I...yes. But how did you know?''

''Someone pushed me down the well in the woods. And I met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.'' Rin answered.

''Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? So I guess they told you about me, huh?''

''Yes, for how long have you seen Inuyasha?''

''5 years. He often comes to visit.''

''Are you two together?'' Rin asked.

''Yes, we are.'' Kagome smiled.

''Have you ever been in the demon world?''

''No. But I want to, my parents are dead and I feel lonely when I'm not with Inuyasha or with you, Rin.''

''Why don't you come with me to the demon world?'' Rin exclaimed.

''Huh?''

''I want to see Sesshomaru again and you want to be with Inuyasha. We can go there tomorrow.'' Rin smiled.

''I think it's a great idea!'' Kagome exclaimed happily.

''We have to go early, come to my house 7 o'clock.'' Rin said.

''I will.'' Kagome smiled.

''I must go now, see ya tomorrow!'' Rin said and hugged Kagome.

When Rin went to bed that night, all she could think about was Sesshomaru.

'_We will meet again, Sesshomaru, tomorrow._' Rin thought and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep beep!_

Rin turned off the alarm clock and quickly jumped out of bed. Today, she and Kagome would return to the demon world and she was very excited. After she got dressed, she ran downstairs. She was wearing a white top and a black skirt that barely covered her thighs.

_Ding dong!_

'_Just in time._' Rin thought.

Rin opened the door and saw Kagome standing there, looking excited. Kagome was wearing a pair of short white shorts and a blue tank top.

''You ready?'' Kagome asked happily.

''I'm ready!'' Rin said. She walked outside and closed the door carefully, so her parents wouldn't wake up.

They made their way through the wood.

''How far is it?'' Kagome asked.

''Not very far.'' Rin repiled.

When they arrived to the well, they stoped at the edge.

''Umm..Rin? How are we going to get down there?'' Kagome asked.

''We're climbing.'' Rin answered calmly.

''You can't be seriou-'' Kagome began, then someone pushed both her and Rin into the well.

…...

''Kagome? Kagome, wake up.''

''Rin? What happened?'' Kagome asked confused as she opened her eyes.

''This is exactly like the first time when someone pushed me down. It seems like this 'person' knew we would come here.''

''Did you see who it was?''

''Sadly, no.'' Rin answered. ''Come on, we came down, at least.''

''Yeah, and nearly broke every bone in our bodies!'' Kagome half shouted.

Kagome and Rin made their way through the cave, Kagome was excited but still a little nervous to meet Inuyasha. She didn't know how he would react when he saw her here in the demon world. When they reached the end of the cave and lights hit them, Rin and Kagome looked down at themselves. Their clothes were a little dirty, but not badly. Kagome's arm was bleeding a little and Rin had cut her knee. But it was nothing serious.

**Later**

''Aren't we there yet?'' Kagome asked.

''For the fifth time! We're almost there!'' Rin shouted.

''I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous.'' Kagome said.

''I know how you feel.'' Rin answered.

''Rin!'' They heard someone say.

Both girls spun around ... and there stood Sesshomaru.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin squealed.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked, a bit irritaded.

''Are you mad?'' Rin asked.

''Answer the question!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''I wanted to see you again...'' Rin answered quietly and hung her head.

Sesshomaru's face softened a little. But then, he turned around and started walking. ''Go home.'' He said.

''You said that the last time too.'' Rin said. ''But we can't. Kagome wants to see Inuyasha.''

Sesshomaru stoped walking and turned around.

''Kagome?'' He asked.

''Yes, that's me.'' Kagome said, a little nervous.

''Come with me.'' Sesshomaru said and began to walk again.

''Yes!'' Rin exclaimed happily and ran after him, with Kagome close behind.

As they walked through the big city, people stared at them.

''Why has Lord Sesshomaru two humans with him?''

''Have the humans discovered our world?

''They are hurt, I wonder what happened to them?''

That comment made Sesshomaru turn around to look at the girls behind him.

'_Why didn't I notice their wounds before?_' Sesshomaru thought.

He took Kagome's arm and examinated it.

''Inuyasha will not be happy.'' He said and let go of her arm.

Sesshomaru took the girls to his father's house. When they came inside, he could tell both his father and Inuyasha were there.

They walked to the livingroom where Inuyasha and Inutaisho stood and talked.

''Father, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said.

Both men turned around.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha shouted and ran up to her and pulled her into a big hug. ''How did you get here!''

''I came with Rin.'' Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

''Now,'' Sesshomaru said and sat down in a chair. ''Tell us how you two got hurt.''

''I think someone knew we were coming here, someone pushed us down the well again.'' Rin explained.

''I see. Father, have you any idea who it might be?'' Sesshomaru asked and turned to Inutaisho.

''I'm afraid not.'' Inutaisho answered. ''But I don't understand, if you girls would come here anyway, why bother to push you down?''

''Let's forget about that for now! Kagome and Rin are here, let's have some fun!'' Inuyasha shouted with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

''Inuyasha, now is not the time to fool around.'' Sesshomaru said a bit irritaded.

''Aw, come on, big bro!'' Inuyasha said. ''Nothing usually happens around here!''

''Until now.'' Inutaisho said and looked over at Rin and Kagome. ''Except for Izayoi, you two girls are the only humans who have ever found the way here. Come on, I want you to meet my wife.'' Inutaisho smiled gently.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin made their way up the stairs and walked past a few rooms until they stopped at a door.

Inutaisho knocked and said, ''Izayoi, here are two girls I want you to meet.''

The door opened and a beautiful woman stepped out. She wore a pink kimono with white flowers all over it. Her long, black hair almost touched the floor and her face lit up when she saw Rin and Kagome.

''How, when, why!'' Izayoi exclaimed happily.

''Izayoi, my dear, this is Rin and Kagome.'' Inutaisho said.

''It can't be...'' Kagome almost wispered.

''Is it really-?...'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho looked strangely at them.

''Izayoi!'' Kagome and Rin squealed and hugged her.

''Hello girls!'' Izayoi said and hugged them back.

''You know each other?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I used to be their teacher in Home Economics. But I quit three years ago, and besides, I couldn't leave Inutaisho to take care of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone could I?'' Izayoi laughed.

''Mom! I was 15 back then, I could take care of myself!'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''I can't believe that you are Inuyasha's mother, so you were right in front of me the whole time?'' Kagome asked.

''Yes, Kagome. Sorry I didn't tell you.'' Izayoi said.

''No, it's Ok! I understand.'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Let's go outside to the garden and talk. It's such a beautiful weather.'' Inutaisho suggested.

They talked the whole day and had a great time. Rin learned that Sesshomaru actually was 23, or would be in two more days. At first, she didn't belive him, but Izayoi convinced her that Sesshomaru was only 3 when she first met him and Inutaisho, that was right after Inutaisho seperated from Sesshomaru's mother.

''Honey, I do remember that you told me something about, someone that pushed you down the well when you first came here.'' Inutaisho pointed out.

''Oh, yes. And I've finally figured out who did it!'' Izayoi exclaimed. ''You see, I've been reading alot lately, and then I started reading about Midoriko. She's the guardian of the well and she alone decides who can pass through it. The legend says, you can only pass through it if Midoriko pushes you down.''

''You mean, if not Midoriko had pushed them, they would not have come here?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Exactly, if they had jumped or climed down the well, the door that leads to the demon world would not have been there.'' Izayoi explained.

''How did you discover the well, Izayoi?'' Rin asked.

''I was out jogging in the woods when I saw it.'' Izayoi explained.

''How old were you then?'' Rin asked again.

''18, like you two. And two years later, I got Inuyasha.'' Izayoi said.

''How old are you now? If you don't mind me asking.'' Kagome asked.

''38.'' Izayoi smiled.

''Really! You still look like somewhere between 18 and 20!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Well, that's because I'm mated with Inutaisho. I will age slowly now, just like him.''

''I see, and how old are you, Inutaisho?'' Rin asked.

''220.'' He smirked.

''….!''

''….!''

Rin and Kagome were stunned, 220 years! But then, they remembered that he was a demon and now they could breath out.

**1 hour later**

Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izayoi were in the kitchen, discussing if Kagome could stay. Rin looked out the window and spotted Sesshomaru on a big rock by the little pond in the garden. She walked outside and sat down next to him.

''Will you help Inuyasha to look after Kagome for me?'' Rin asked.

''Hm.'' Was Sesshomaru's reply.

''May I come back at your birthday?''

''Do as you want.''

Rin smiled to herself, she would definitely come back at his birthday to surprise him. She would even bring him a gift.

''Sesshomaru, can't you show me around?'' Rin asked.

''Hm.'' Sesshomaru said and got up. Rin followed.

They walked around the town. Many demons stared at them but didn't dare to say anything.

''It's so beautiful here!'' Rin squealed.

''Hm.''

''Will you stop that! That's the only thing you have been saying!''

''….''

''Fine! Don't say anything at all then.''

**In the forest**

Rin loved this forest, the trees were so big and high, the flowers and animals were so beautiful. The forest was so full of life. Rin ran around, laughing. And Sesshomaru was trailing behind her. She ran up to him and took his hands in hers.

''Dance with me?'' Rin asked.

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pleeeaaasssssee?''

''….Fine.''

''Yes!'' Rin exclaimed.

They danced slowly for 10 minutes before they stoped and sat down in the grass. It was getting late.

It was quiet before Sesshomaru said, ''Shouldn't you go home?''

''Do you want me to?'' Rin asked.

''….''

''Well?''

''...No''

Rin smiled, ''I will be back in two days. Your birthday, remember?''

''Hm.''

''I have to go now.'' Rin said and got up.

''I'll go with you, I don't want to see you get hurt on your way home.'' Sesshomaru said and got upp, too.

''You're too kind, Sesshomaru!'' Rin giggled.

''Hm.'' Sesshomaru said.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Until next time! And please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5!**

Rin began to get nervous, tomorrow was Sesshomaru's birthday and Rin had just come back from the store. In her hands she held the gift which was wrapped up in dark blue gift wrap.

'_What if he doesn't like it?_' Rin thought as she walked to her room.

She put down the gift on the desktop and then went over to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes again and looked at the alarm clock, it was past 6.

'_Isn't it time for dinner soon?_' She thought and went downstairs to find her parents.

No one was there. She only found a note on the table.

_Went to visit your grandmother._

_Coming home tomorrow._

_Mom and Dad._

''They didn't want me to go with them as usual.'' Rin sighed. ''Well, at least they wrote a note this time instead of leaving me at home by myself for a week without telling me were they were.''

Rin remembered when they had left her for a week to visit her cousins, she just came home one day and both of them were gone. When they came home, they just told her that they had visit her cousins, then they continued to unpack as if nothing had happened.

'_They really must dislike me..._'

She took some sandwiches and sat down to watch TV.

**Next day**

Rin woke up on the couch. She sat up straight with tired eyes and looked around. When her eyes met the huge clock, her eyes widened.

The time was 10:30 and the party started 11!

Rin flew up and got dressed. Her dress reached past her knees and had the color white, she put up her hair in a ponytail and she wore a silver necklace and bracelet.

''Now I'm ready!'' Rin exclaimed and ran into the woods. She leaned over the well and waited for Midoriko's nudge...It never came.

''THE GIFT!'' Rin exclaimed and ran back to her house.

**Later, 10:55**

She reached the well, the gift in her hands, and leaned over it. And she soon found herself at the bottom of the well. She ran through the cave and when she reached the end, she ran through the huge forest.

The streets were empty in the Demon City. '_I guess everyone is at the party._' Rin thought.

Sesshomaru had told her that the party would take place in the middle of the city, at the huge fountain. Rin could see it from where she stood, it was really huge! And she could hear laughter from there.

'_It must be a huge party, he __is__ the son of the leader after all._'

When she reached the fountain she saw demons everywhere. Some of them were staring at her and some of the female demons didn't look happy to see her. They had heard about her. She was the one that Lord Seshomaru, their leader's son, was interested in.

''_Look at her, think's she is something._'' One female hissed.

''_Her dress is a little dirty, guess it's from the well._''

''_She will never be good enough for Lord Sesshomaru._''

''_Lord Sesshomaru will never fall for a human!_''

''_Both his father and half-brother fell for a human, but hell will freeze over before Lord Sesshomaru falls in love with one!_'' Someone laughed.

'_Guess I'm not very popular here with the demon women_.' Rin thought and hung her head.

She held the gift in her hands and seached for Sesshomaru. Then she spotted Kagome, she talked with Izayoi next to the fountain. She ran over to them.

''Rin! There you are!'' Kagome exclaimed and hugged her.

''Sorry I'm late.'' Rin apologized.

''Nothing to worry about, my dear.'' Izayoi smiled and hugged her too.

Rin talked with them for awhile before she saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho walking up to them.

''Rin, welcome back.'' Inutaisho greeted.

''How have you been?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Good, even though my parents went to visit my grandmother without me.'' Rin sighed.

''Huh! They left you alone again!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''Left you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yeah, they usually leave me alone. Mostly without telling me or even write a note, but they left a note this time, though.'' Rin explained.

''Why?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't think they want me in their life.'' Rin said and hung her head. ''Anyway! I bought a gift for you, but I don't know if you'll like it, though.'' She said and held up the gift for Sesshomaru.

She heard snickering behind her and guessed it was the demons who laughed at her.

''I will gladly accept your gift, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said and gave har a small smile. He took it from her hands and opened it.

''What's this?'' He asked.

''A cellphone. You can use it to...call...me...if you want to...'' Rin blushed.

''I see. So this is one of those things you humans use to talk with eachother. Thank you, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh, you're welcome.'' Rin smiled and blushed.

''Jaken.'' Sesshomaru called, and a green toad demon showed up.

''Yes, my Lord!'' Jaken said.

''Take this and leave it at my house, I do not want to lose it.'' Sesshomaru informed and gave the cellphone to Jaken.

''Of course, my Lord!'' Jaken exclaimed and ran off.

''That was the first gift you received that you did not want to lose.'' Inuyasha smirked. ''Why is that?''

''Hn.'' Was Sesshomaru's reply.

**15 minutes later**

Everyone had gathered around an huge stage and waited for Inutaisho to speak.

''Welcome everyone! We have all gathered here to celebrate my son's bithday, I hope we'll have a great time together!'' He paused. ''And now, we will start the party with dancing. An of course, Sesshomaru will dance first. Cross your fingers now ladies!''

Sesshomaru, who stood on the stage beside his father, walked down and went over to the crowd of screaming demon girls...and walked past them.

Instead, he walked over to where Rin, Kagome, Izayoi and Inuyasha stood.

He stoped in front of Rin and bowed, ''Would you like to dance with me, Rin?''

''Oh, um, I...Yes.''Rin stuttered.

He led her to the dancefloor and calm music started playing. They danced gracefully and Rin noticed that at least half the demon population were smiling at them.

''_They look good together!'' _Someone said.

''_That human is kind of cute._''

''_Do you think they're in love?_''

Rin blushed. They couldn't be in love, they met only a few days ago! But Rin still got the feeling that love could be formed between them.

And she smiled at that thought.

**A/N: What do you think? And thank you for all your support! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The party was over and it was getting dark. Rin and Sesshomaru were out for a walk and watched the sun go down.

''It's getting dark, you should go home.'' Sesshomaru said as they kept walking.

Rin didn't answer.

''Rin?''

''I don't want to go home just yet.'' Rin said after awhile.

''Because of your parents?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I guess. They don't care anyway.''

They had stopped walking by now and stood in silence until Sesshomaru spoke.

''You can stay for the night.'' He said before he turned around and started walking back home.

Rin's face lit up and she ran after him. She grabbed his left arm and hugged it.

''Thank you.'' Rin smiled.

''Hm.''

**Home**

''You can sleep in here.'' Sesshomaru said as he opened a door to a room.

''Alright, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?'' Rin asked.

''In Inuyasha's room.''

''Oh, well, good night Sesshomaru.'' Rin said and walked in to the room.

''Good night, Rin.'' Sesshomaru answered and closed the door.

'_He is handsome...wait, WHAT!_' Rin thought.

She ignored her mind and looked around the room. It was about the same size as her own bedroom but much more beautiful. The bed was huge and the large window had beautiful red silk curtains and a desk was standing across the room. A bookcase stood next to the desk and a wardrobe stood beside the bed.

'_It's beautiful!_'Her mind screamed.

She undressed to her underwear and threw herself on the bed.

**In Sesshomaru's room**

Sesshomaru lay in his bed, thinking.

'_It's something about her. It feels different when I'm around her but I don't know why._' He thought.

He looked to the side and his eyes met the wall on the other side of the room. He didn't tell Rin that his room was right next to hers.

'_I have never really liked humans, so why does it feel different with Rin? What is Midoriko planning?_'

**Next day **

Sesshomaru got dressed and walked out of his room. When he passed Rin's room, he remembered that he had left some papers on the desk. He opened the door carefully so he wouldn't wake her up, he kept his eyes on the desk as he walked up to it and took the papers. But when he turned around his eyes widened a little and he quickly turned his head to the side.

During the night, Rin had pushed down the blanket on the floor and was now lying on her back with her arms over her head...in only her underwear.

Sesshomaru quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.

Later when Rin stepped into the kitchen, she saw Sesshomaru sitting there.

''Good morning, Sesshomaru!'' She said cheerfully.

''Good morning, Rin.'' Sesshomaru answered and took a sip of his glass of water.

''You seem nervous. Is there something wrong?'' Rin asked.

''Nothing is wrong, don't worry.''

''Oh, alright.''

''Hey, Sesshomaru! Me and Kagome are going out for awhile, se ya later!'' Inuyasha called from the hall, then they heard the door close.

''Sooo...what happens today?'' Rin asked.

''Aren't you going home?''

''Do you want me to? If I'm a burden, then I can go.''

''No.''

''What?'' Rin asked a little surprised.

''You're not a burden.'' Sesshomaru said before he got up from the chair.

Rin didn't say anything, she just smiled.

''We can go for a walk if you want to.'' Sesshomaru suggested.

''I would like that!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Good, let's go.''

**1 month later**

Rin is now traveling back and forth between the worlds almost every day and she and Sesshomaru are becoming close friends too. Her family doesn't care where she is, so she can go whenever she wants.

Rin had just come home and when she opened the door and walked into the kitchen, Her mother stood at the sink and her father read the newspaper at the table. When her mother saw her, she spoke, ''Ah, there you are, Rin.''

'A_s if you care about where I am._' Rin thought.

''Isn't it time for you to move out soon?'' Her mother said.

''What?'' Rin said.

''You're 18 now, we think it's time for you to find your own place.'' Her father added.

''….''

''We have already packed your things, you can stay at a hotel until you find a job.'' Her mother said.

''FINE! The sooner I get out of this house, the better!'' Rin shouted and walked out of the kitchen to get her things.

She walked into the woods with her bag and sat down on a stone, then she took out her cellphone. She had learned Sesshomaru how to use the cellphone he got from her.

''_Rin?_''

''Hello, Sesshomaru. I need to talk to you.'' Rin said in a sad voice.

''_What's wrong?_''

''Well, I...my parents...''

''Rin?''

Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

''I think it's better if we talk like this and not over the phone.'' Sesshomaru said and sat down beside her.

''...My parents threw me out.'' Rin sobbed.

''I'm sorry.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I just got home and they told me to find my own place and that they already had packed my things. I don't want to stay at a hotel.'' She cried.

''You don't need to, you're coming with me.'' Sesshomaru said and got up.

''You mean-?'' Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru took her bag and helped her up.

''Yes.'' He answered, and they walked hand in hand to the well.

When they told Sesshomaru's family that Rin would live in the demon world, they got very happy and welcomed her with open arms.

Rin had found the place where she belonged.

But they didn't know that danger may be just around the corner.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Rin moved in. She got along well with everyone in her new family and with most of the demons in the city as well. Today, Izayoi had asked her to go shopping and she was now on her way to the store.

''Aah, nice weather.'' Rin sighed to herself.

Once inside the store, she was looking through the vegetables. Izayoi had written down everything she would buy.

'_Hmm..she only wrote 'vegetables'. But, what kind of vegetables?_' Rin thought.

There were all kinds of vegetables. Red cucumbers, white tomatoes, broccoli big as watermelons and the watermelons were not bigger than apples.

She blinked. '_...This was different..._' She thought, then she looked at the pumpkins...they had legs!

Rin grabbed two cucumbers, some tomatoes and some lettuce and put them into the basket. But when she dropped a cucumber and she bent down to pick it up, someone pushed her, and she fell to the cold floor.

''Look what we have here.'' A dark voice said.

Rin looked up and saw a man with long black hair and red eyes.

Rin froze, but managed to say, ''Who are you?''

''How dare you, a human, ask who I am?'' The man hissed and kicked her in the stomach.

She cried out and tried to breath. ''Please...'' She wispered.

''You don't belong here, HUMAN!'' The man yelled and kicked her again. Then he grabbed her hair and forced her to stand up. ''LOOK AT ME! Just because you live with Sesshomaru doesn't mean that you're free to come and go as you please!''

''Izayoi asked me to come here...'' Rin cried.

''Stupid human!'' The man shouted.

''HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Someone shouted.

Not far away stood a few demons, they looked angry.

''You better release her, now!'' Another shouted

''I don't have time for this anyway.'' The man said and pushed Rin so she fell to the floor again, then he disapeared.

The demons ran over to her and helped her up. ''Are you alright?'' A female demon asked.

''I think so...thank you.'' Rin said and gave a small smile.

''We're just glad you're alright, Naraku can get very aggressive.'' A tall male demon said

''Naraku?'' Rin asked.

''Yeah, he's a real troublemaker.''

''I see...but, why did you help me?'' Rin asked.

''Because you did nothing wrong.'' A demon in her age said. He had spiky red hair and green eyes.

''So, you don't hate humans?'' Rin asked again.

''No, we think that they are interesting.'' The female said.

''Oh...so, may I ask who you all are?''

''I'm Hiroshi and I'm 183 years old, nice to meet you.'' The tall male demon said and bowed.

''Ami, 95 years old.'' The female demon smiled.

''And I'm Haru, I'm 19 years old.'' The one with red hair said. ''And you must be Rin.''

''How did you know?'' Rin asked confused.

''I think everyone knows who you are, Rin.'' Haru smiled.

''Oh..right, hehe.'' Rin laughed. ''I think I must go now, thank you so much for helping me.'' She said and bowed.

''You're welcome, Rin. I hope we see eachother again soon.'' Haru said and kissed her hand.

''Yeah.'' Rin blushed and waved goodbye.

''What a cute girl don't you think, Haru?'' Ami smirked.

Haru blushed but said nothing, he just smiled.

**Back home**

''RIN! What happened to you!'' Kagome cried and ran over to her.

''Naraku did this, but three other demons saved me.'' Rin said.

''Naraku! How dare he!'' Kagome shouted.

''You know him?'' Rin asked.

''Inuyasha told me about him.'' Kagome replied.

Then, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Inutaisho walked in.

''Rin! What the-!'' Izayoi exclaimed ran over to her. ''What happened!''

''Naraku attacked her.'' Kagome answered.

''WHAT!'' Izayoi shouted.

''I'm going to find him, no one harms anyone in this family!'' Inutaisho growled and walked away.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin, ''Are you alright?'' He asked.

''I'm fine, Hiroshi, Ami and Haru saved me.'' Rin smiled.

''Good, come with me.'' Sesshomaru said and walked away and Rin followed him into his room.

Sesshomaru took care of her wounds and soon she was completely recovered.

''Thank you Sesshomaru.'' Rin smiled and kissed his cheek before she walked out of the room.

''No problem...Rin.'' Sesshomaru wispered.

Rin walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. ''Why did I do that? I'm not in love with him...or am I?'' She mumbled.

''Rin?''

''Huh?''

''There you are, I thought you were with Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said and sat down beside Rin.

''I was.'' Rin said and looked down.

''What's wrong, are you in pain?''

''No, I'm...I kissed him, Kagome. On the cheek.''

''You did what!''

''I couldn't help myself! Oh god, Kagome, I think I'm falling in love with him!''

**A/N: I hope you liked it, see ya! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

''You're in love with him?'' Kagome asked.

''Well..I, maybe...I don't know.'' Rin stuttered.

''I'm not surprised, you seem very fond of him.'' Kagome giggled.

''Well...he is always there for me.'' Rin wispered while she hung her head.

''If that is how you feel, then you should tell him.'' Kagome said.

''What! I can't tell him! What if he doesn't feel the same?''

''Oh I think he does, Rin.'' Kagome smirked.

''How do you know?''

''The way he looks at you, and treat you.''

''He's just being nice, that's all.''

''Exactly, Inuyasha has told me that Sesshomaru doesn't like humans very much. Yet, he cares about you and how you feel and if you're hurt.'' Kagome said with a warm voice.

''I guess you're right.'' Rin smiled.

''Good girl! Come on, we have to go back to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house. They are waiting for us there.'' Kagome said and stood up.

''Alright.'' Rin said.

Rin and Kagome were on their way home when they heard someone call.

''Rin!''

Both girls turned around and saw Haru coming towards them.

''Who's that?'' Kagome asked.

''That's Haru, one of the demons who saved me.'' Rin explained.

''Oh.''

''Rin, I'm glad to see that you're alright!'' Haru exclaimed.

''Yeah, Sesshomaru healed me.'' Rin smiled.

''I'm glad...Do you want to hang out?''

''Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go home.''

''But-''

''I'm sorry, but Rin and I have some things to do.'' Kagome said and took Rin's hand. ''Thank you for saving Rin by the way. Bye, Haru!''

Kagome dragged Rin away.

''It was nice to see you again, Haru!'' Rin called.

When they walked into the house, Rin spoke, ''What was that about, Kagome?''

''I could see it in his eyes, he likes you.'' Kagome answered.

''And that's bad?''

''No, but I think he wants to be more than friends, that's for sure.''

''What? No way! We barely know each other!''

''That's why he wanted to hang out with you, so you could get to know each other. Belive me, I know it when I see it. That boy is in love with you.''

''Who's in love with her?'' A cold voice asked.

The girls jumped.

''Oh, Sesshomaru! It's you!'' Rin exclaimed nervously.

''Who's in love with you?'' Sesshomaru asked again.

''No one!'' Rin exclaimed. ''Absolutely...no...one, hehe. Rin stuttered and ran towards her room.

Kagome yawned and said, ''What a day, huh? I think I'll go to bed.'' And started walking.

''Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stoped, but she didn't turn around.

''What were you talking about?'' He asked in a deep voice.

Kagome sighed and turned around. ''Haru.'' She said.

''Haru?''

''Yes, a demon boy who helped to save Rin. I think he's in love with her, but that's just what I think.'' Kagome explained.

''And Rin? Does she like him?''

''Why do you ask?'' Kagome smirked. ''Are you jealous?''

''….''

''Never mind. No I don't think so...there is someone else that she likes.'' Kagome said and turned around and started to walk towards her and Inuyasha's room.

''Who?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome stoped and turned her head.

''I'm afraid that only Rin can give you that answer.'' Kagome smiled.

Rin was sitting at her desk and read a book.

'_I could hear that Kagome talked with Sesshomaru, I wonder what she told him?_'

Then, someone knocked on her door.

''Come in!'' Rin called without looking up.

She heard the door open and looked up from the book.

''Sesshomaru?''

''Rin, that boy, Haru. Do you have feelings for him?'' Sesshomaru asked from the doorway.

''What? No! He saved me, that's all! And I don't even know him!'' Rin exclaimed and stood up.

''Who do you like, then?'' He asked calmly.

''What?''

''Kagome told me that you liked someone, but only you could tell me who it is.''

''Well..I-I...it's no one.'' Rin stuttered.

''No one?''

''Yes.''

''I don't think so, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said and walked towards her.

''It-it's true!'' Rin stuttered.

''Then why are you so nervous?''

''I'm not!''

Sesshomaru stood in front of her now, looking down at her.

''You're lying.''

''Stop it! I give up! Yes, I do like someone.'' Rin blushed and looked down.

''Who?''

''Why do you want to know!''

''….''

''If you're not going to answer, then, I'm not going to tell you!'' Rin shouted and started to walk away.

But she didn't get far because someone grabbed her arm and forced her against a hard chest and...

Rin froze.

Her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru was...kissing her!

Rin's heart was beating really fast, but soon, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment...with the one she loved.

'_Alright, alright, I admit! I'M IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU!_' Rin screamed in her mind.

**A/N: That was all for this time! I'm going to Turkey for a week and won't be updating until I'm back, see ya! And please review! :D**

**And, I wanted them to kiss before I left, haha! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Here she was, hugging and kissing the demon she loved. Since the day she met him, she had built up feelings for the demon Lord. And by the looks of it...he had feelings for her too.

When they finally parted, Rin whispered, ''Sesshomaru...''

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just hugged her closer.

''Sesshomaru, do you-?'' Rin began.

''Who do you love?'' Sesshomaru asked, still hugging her.

''Sesshomaru...I...''

''Who?''

''….You...Sesshomaru.'' She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru's lips once again met Rin's and they stayed like that for awhile until Rin had to breathe.

Next day, Rin woke up alone in her bed. She smiled brightly as she ran out of bed, put her clothes on, ran out of her room and into the kitchen. Sesshomaru was just on his way to open the fridge when he felt two arms come around his waist.

''Good morning, Rin.'' He greeted.

''Morning!'' Rin said happily as she let go of him.

Sesshomaru turned around. Then, he layed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face to his. The kiss was deep and they didn't notice Kagome before a gasp was heard. They broke the kiss and looked towards her.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know...hehe, bye!'' Kagome stuttered and left.

Rin blushed, ''Oh dear, now I have to explain to her.''

She kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before she ran after Kagome.

Rin ran to the living room to see if Kagome was there. She was, and so was Inuyasha. But Rin wanted to listen to the conversation before she entered.

''They did what?'' Inuyasha asked.

''They kissed, I swear!''

''I never thought that Sesshomaru would _ever_ come to love a human, he hated them just a few years ago.''

''But I think that Rin has changed him, I'm so happy for them! I just know that they're in love!'' Kagome squealed and clapped her hands.

''I still can't belive that he, a cold, heartless demon, could love a human.'' Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

''What about us? You're part demon, are you not? And we fell for each other.'' Kagome pointed out.

''You're right.'' Inuyasha smiled. They shared a deep kiss before Inuyasha heard something and looked up.

Rin was walking towards them with a smile on her face. ''Hello there.''

''Oh, um, hello Rin!'' Kagome smiled nervously.

''Enjoyed the scene?'' Rin smirked.

''Oh, well, I, um...''

Rin laughed, ''It's alright, Kagome!''

''So, Rin? You and Sesshomaru, huh?'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Stop teasing her, Inuyasha. She's in love!'' Kagome squealed and hugged Rin. ''I knew you would tell Sesshomaru how you felt about him!''

_**'Knock knock knock'**_

''I take it.'' Inuyasha said and went to the door.

''I'm so happy, Kagome! Last night he came to me and, and, and, and KISSED me!'' Rin squealed with happiness.

''Good job, Rin!'' Kagome smiled.

''What did you tell Sesshomaru yesterday? He seemed very upset about me being with another boy.''

''I just told him that if he wanted to know who you were in love with, he had to ask you himself.''

''Kagome! That was really embarrasing to explain!''

''I had to say _something_ to make him go to you.''

''Rin, here's a boy who wants to see you.'' Inuyasha said as he walked towards them.

''Who?'' Rin asked.

''Haru...I think the name was.''

''Oh, no! What can I say to him?'' Rin panicked.

''Just be nice to him.'' Kagome said and pushed Rin forwards.

Rin walked slowly towards the door. Haru smiled when he saw her, and then he took her hand and kissed it.

''Good morning, Rin.''

''Good morning, Haru.'' Rin tried to smile.

''Rin, I just wanted to know if you-'' Haru stopped when he saw a tall dog demon behind Rin.

''Who are you?'' Sesshomaru asked coldly.

''I-I'm Haru.'' Haru stuttered.

''Haru, huh? I guess I have to thank you for saving Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''You-you're welcome, my Lord.''

''But it seems like you can't leave Rin alone. You're not touching what's mine.'' Sesshomaru said harshly before leaning over Rin and closing the door.

Rin turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

''Umm, you know, I could have handled him myself.'' Rin said.

But before she knew it, she was trapped between the door and Sesshomaru who had his hands on either side of her face.

''That boy wants more from you than you can give. I can tell that you don't want him, I can smell it and feel it.'' Sesshomaru said as his face came closer to Rin's.

''I only want you.'' Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips on hers and they started to make out.

But they didn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome were spying on them the whole time and were now snickering behind an now closed door.

**Next Day**

Rin and Kagome was having a picnic in the huge forest. They enjoyed it alot, all the trees, flowers and animals were so different from the ones in their world and so much more beautiful too. Kagome was drinking a soda and Rin munched on a sandwich.

''This is the life, Rin.'' Kagome sighed happily as she put down the soda.

''Yeah, it's so peaceful.''

Or was it?

''Hello, ladies.'' They heard a dark voice say from somewhere around them.

They looked around but couldn't see anyone. But then, out of nowhere, Naraku stepped forward.

Rin and Kagome quickly stood up. ''What do you want?'' Rin asked.

''Isn't that obvious?'' Naraku laughed. ''I want you dead! You two, and Inuyasha's mother!''

Naraku attacked.

His tentacles hit Kagome and sent her flying into a tree. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground with an huge wound in her stomach.

''Kagome!'' Rin cried and tried to run to her. But she halted when Naraku appeared right in front of her and pushed her to the ground.

''Give up, human. Your friend is as good as dead now.''

''NO! KAGOMEEEE! Wake up, please!'' Rin cried.

She got no answer...

''You humans should have known better than to step into the Demon World!'' Naraku shouted angrily.

''We didn't want to cause any trouble...we just wanted to be with the ones we love.'' Rin sobbed as tears ran down her face.

''Humans and demons can't be mixed anymore, I won't allow it!''

Just as Naraku was about to strike his tentacles through Rins heart, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

''What is this?'' Naraku yelled as he looked at his arm.

His arm was wounded and bled heavily. Naraku looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izayoi standing a few yards away. Seshomaru had used the poison from his claws to strike Naraku just in time to save Rin.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin cried and tried to stand up, but Naraku kicked her and she fell back down.

''Don't touch her!'' Sesshomaru hissed and leaped at Naraku.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha cried out as he ran to her, Izayoi was right behind him and Inutaisho helped Sesshomaru to fight Naraku.

''She's still alive, but we need to get her out of here!'' Izayoi said anxiously. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and ran with his mother out of the forest.

Back with Rin and the others, the demons were still fighting and Rin could only watch. She felt so weak, so helpless. She wanted to help, but, what could _she_ do?

She didn't have to think for long. Naraku was now lying helpless on the ground with the two dog demons standing above him.

''Naraku, you have harmed Rin and maybe killed Kagome. What you have done is unforgivable, prepare to die.'' Inutaisho hissed. But when he raised his sword, Naraku laughed. Then, smoke came out of him...and he disapeared.

They could hear a voice in the wind, ''This is not over. I will be back!''

**Home**

Inuyasha had layed Kagome down on the couch and Izayoi was now treating her wound. It didn't look good...

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and kissed it. ''Please, Kagome, come back to me.'' He begged softly.

''Inuyasha, I don't know if-'' Izayoi began.

''She will survive!'' Inuyasha shouted and tears began to form in his golden eyes.

''...Alright, she will. Now calm down, my son.'' Izayoi said softly.

**With the others**

Sesshomaru ran to Rin and brought her to his chest. ''Are you alright, Rin?''

''I'm fine, but what about Kagome?'' Rin sobbed. ''I want to see my friend.'' She cried harder and burried her face in Sesshomaru's chest.

''We'll take you to her, don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise.'' Inutaisho said. '_I hope..._'

When they got home, Rin ran stright to the couch where Kagome was lying.

''Kagome! Wake up, please!'' Rin cried.

''Rin, dear...I'm not so sure if she'll make it...'' Izayoi whispered sadly.

Inuyasha was standing at the window, watching the sunset. And Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stood in the background and watched the scene.

''She will make it! She won't die! I won't let her!'' Rin shouted. ''….She can't...''

Sesshomaru walked up to them and stood beside Rin who was on her knees. He stroked Kagome's hair softly, then he turned to Rin and bent down beside her.

''Rin...'' He whispered.

Rin cried harder and hugged Sesshomaru close. ''Kagome wanted to be here...she wanted to be with Inuyasha...she must survive...'' She whispered before the darkness took over her.

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting! Hoped you liked it and please review! Love ye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin woke up the next day.

''What happened?'' She mumbled to herself as she sat up in her bed.

Then, the memories came back and sadness filled her.

'_Kagome..._' She thought and ran out of bed and into the living room.

Kagome lay on her back, eyes closed and she breathed heavily. Her skin was pale and it looked like she was in pain too. Rin walked up to the couch, bent down and took Kagome's hand in her own.

''Do you think she'll wake up?'' Rin heard someone ask.

Rin turned her head to the side and saw Inuyasha standing by the window, looking at her.

''Have you been here all night?'' Rin exclaimed and stood up.

''Yeah...I didn't want to leave her side...''

''Inuyasha...'' Rin whispered. ''She will wake up, I just know it.''

''I hope you're right.''

''...Me too.''

But then, Kagome began to shake and cough. She began to breath heavily through her nose and Inuyasha rushed to her side.

''Kagome!'' He called out.

Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru rushed in. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and brought her out of the room and Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha and tried to get him away from Kagome so that Izayoi could see to her without interference.

**Outside the room**

''Sesshomaru, let me go!'' Rin cried as she tried to get away, but Sesshomaru held her in place and refused to let go.

''Rin, let Izayoi take care of Kagome. Right now, Izayoi is her only hope...''

''I don't want her to die!'' Rin exclaimed and threw her head into his chest and cried.

Sesshomaru held her close and waited for her to calm down.

Half an hour passed and still nothing was heard from the living room. But then the door opened and Inutaisho came out. ''You can go see her now.'' He smiled.

Rin quickly ran inside, but stopped as quickly as she came in. Kagome was sitting up and Inuyasha was sitting beside her. Then, Kagome turned her head and saw Rin...and she smiled.

''Rin..'' Kagome said.

''Kagome!'' Rin cried and ran to her and hugged her close.

''Rin...can't breath..'' Kagome said and Rin let go.

''How are you feeling?'' Rin asked.

''Dizzy.'' Kagome mumbled and layed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. ''And weak..'' She added.

''You'll be fine now, my love...'' Inuyasha said softly.

''Inuyasha, Rin, can I talk to you outside?'' Izayoi asked. ''And you, Kagome, can rest a bit.''

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru was waiting in the kitchen when the others came in. When they were all seated at the table, Izayoi began to speak, ''As you know, I managed to heal Kagome...for now. She was poisoned by Naraku's tentacles and I don't know how long the medicine will help Kagome before she falls back in the same state as she was before.''

''Wait-what? So there's no guarantee that Kagome will survive?'' Rin exclaimed as she stood up from the chair.

''I'm afraid so. But don't fear yet. There's still a chance that Kagome will survive, with or without medicine.'' Izayoi said.

Days passed, but Kagome showed no signs of illness, and soon everything was back to normal again.

**Several months later**

Rin was picking flowers for Izayoi in the garden when Sesshomaru came up to her.

''I was in your world today.'' He said.

''Oh, why?'' Rin asked, she was holding a bunch of flowers to her chest.

''I wanted to see your parents, don't worry, they didn't see me.''

''Why did you want to see them?''

''I was just curious. But it seems like they've got a...son.''

''….''

''Rin?''

''A son, huh? Poor child...'' Rin sighed and walked pass Sesshomaru.

''Where are you going?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Inside, and give the flowers to Izayoi.''

**In the evening**

Rin walked as quietly as she could. She walked out the door and ran along the empty road and into the forest. No one saw her. She walked to the cave and went through it, and soon she found herself in her own world. She walked slowly through the woods and when she began to see her house, she hesitated. But after a moment, she walked forwards again. When she reached the house, she sneaked up to the window and looked through it.

There, in her old baby carriage, was a baby.

'_So, it was true..._' Rin thought.

Then, she heard a car. She turned her head and saw her parents' car drive off.

'W_hat the-? Are they just going to leave him here alone?_'

When the car had disappeared, Rin sneaked through the window that was slightly open. She walked up to the sleeping baby and just watched him.

''I hope you'll have a better childhood than I had...my brother.'' Rin whispered.

The baby opened his eyes slightly and looked at Rin.

''Hello, brother.'' Rin smiled.

The baby giggled and lifted his arms up in the air, he wanted Rin to pick him up. Rin smiled and picked up her brother and held him gently in her arms.

She sat down in the couch and wondered how it would feel to hold her own child in her arms.

After awhile, she put the baby back down in the baby carriage.

'_I wonder what your name is?_' Rin thought.

But then, she fell to the ground. Someone had hit her in the head with something hard. She was seeing stars and felt very dizzy.

''Kaoru...it's Rin.''

''I can see that, but what is she doing here?'' Kaoru, Rin's father asked.

''I don't care.'' Rin's mother, Suki, said and walked up to Rin who was on the floor. She grabbed her hair and shouted, ''Didn't we tell you to leave?''

''Mother, please.'' Rin sobbed.

''We never wanted you! You're nothing but a burden, why did you come back?'' He mother yelled.

''I-I wanted t-to see my b-brother.'' Rin stuttered.

''We don't want you near him!'' Suki yelled and pulled harder on her hair.

'_This is almost like my first meeting with Naraku._' Rin thought painfully.

''Let her go.'' A cold voice said.

Both Rin's mother and father turned around and saw a man with silver-white hair and markings on his face.

''Who are you?'' Kaoru asked.

''Sesshomaru, Rin's mate.''

''Mate?''

''Yes, now, let her go.''

''Don't tell me what to do!'' Suki shouted.

''I'm telling you for the last time. Let. Rin. Go.'' Sesshomaru was now very angry. No one hurt his Rin!

''Sesshomaru...help...'' Rin whispered as tears ran down her face.

Sesshomaru ran towards Suki and pushed her away, then he lifted Rin up and ran out of the house and into the woods.

He walked in silence for awhile before he put Rin down.

''You left without telling me, why?'' He asked coldly.

''I don't know...I guess I just didn't want anyone to know that I went to see my brother.'' Rin answered quietly.

''No one would blame you, Rin.''

''….I know...I'm so sorry.'' Rin sobbed. ''Why do they hate me so?''

Sesshomaru stepped closer and held her in his arms. ''They have no reason...you...are a wonderful woman, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead.

''Thank you...'' Rin whispered.

''If you want to see your brother, then you can, they can't stop you.''

''I know...I will see him again. With or without their premission.''

''Good. Now, you'll need to sleep. We're taking the boat tomorrow.'' Sesshomaru informed and started walking.

''The boat?'' Rin asked.

''My father wanted us all to come with him and Izayoi when they're fishing.''

''Alright, it could be fun!'' Rin smiled and ran after him.

**A/N: I never thought I would have time to update, my brother is getting married tomorrow, but I was able to do it! :D Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Rin and Sesshomaru came home, they saw the others run around, packing for the boat trip. Rin's eyes met a few bags on the floor.

''Sesshomaru? Exactly... how long are we going to stay on the sea?'' Rin asked.

''A few days, maybe.'' He answered in a bored tone.

Rin saw Kagome walk towards them with two pillows under her arms. Rin ran up to her.

''Kagome.'' Rin said.

''Hi, Rin...I heard you got a brother.''

''Yeah, about that...my parents don't want me near him.''

''What!''

''I don't want to stay away, they can't just keep me away from my own brother!'' Rin said angrily.

''We can all help you so that you may see your brother, but first, let's enjoy this trip, okey?'' Kagome smiled warmly. Kagome's smile always helped Rin to feel better.

''Yeah, let's have fun!'' Rin smiled.

Kagome was about to continue walking when Rin spoke up again.

''How do you feel, Kagome?''

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked confused.

''Your wound.''

''It's just a scar left, a big one though, but it's been several month since it happened and I feel fine.''

''It hurts doesn't it...'' Rin asked with compassion in her eyes.

''What? No, why do you think that?''

''Kagome..I can see it on your face. You're in pain.''

''I feel fine, Rin.

''Two weeks ago I started to notice that you were in pain. How long have you been like this?''

''….''

''Kagome, please tell me.'' Rin pleaded.

''….Since a few days after Izayoi healed it...'' Kagome said as she looked down at her feet.

''What! You've been really good at hiding the pain, I didn't notice! Why didn't you tell us?''

''If I did, then you would be worried, and I don't want you to be. ''

''But-''

''It's getting worse...It feels like the scar is on fire.''

Rin gasped.

''I overheard you talking with Izayoi that day, if the medicine doesn't help, then I have to heal on my own...or die.''

Rin didn't say anything.

''I decided to not to tell you about it. If I am dying, then I at least want to spend my last time with all of you and have fun. Not in a bed and just wait for the death...and with all of you to see to me all the time and be worried and sad. I don't want that.'' Kagome explained as tears ran down her face.

''Kagome...I'm sorry.'' Rin sobbed and hugged her. ''You're not going to die...'' She whispered.

**On the boat next day**

The boat was huge, it had three rooms below deck and a small kitchen too.

''Wow! Everything seems to be bigger in your world!'' Rin exclaimed.

''It's nothing special.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin just looked at him like he was insane.

When everyone was on board, they carried off towards the big water. Inutaisho was driving and with Izayoi by his side. Kagome and Inuyasha were below deck, making dinner and Rin and Sesshomaru were in their room. The room contained a double bed, a sofa, a small table with two chairs and a TV.

''Rin, there is something that I want to talk to you about.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin sat down on the bed, ''What is it?''

Sesshomaru joined her, ''Mating.'' He said simply.

''Huh?''

''You know, se-''

''I know what it means!'' Rin cried out.

''If I mate you and bite your shoulder, you will live as long as me and be mine forever. Do you want that?''

''I-I...yes.'' Rin blushed and looked down.

''Are you sure?''

''Do you want me?...Do you...love me?'' Rin whispered.

''I love you, Rin. And you know it.'' Sesshomaru said and kisses her on the cheek.

''I love you too, and I would love to be your mate, Sesshomaru. But..are you absolutely sure that you want me?'' Rin looked up at him.

''Rin..let me show you how much I want you.'' Sesshomaru said before he layed her down on the bed.

**Next day**

Rin woke up feeling sore but happy. The mating mark on her shoulder stung a little, but apart from that, she felt great!

Sesshomaru was sleeping next to her. Rin giggled a little. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. She kissed his cheek before she fell asleep again. But just a moment later, the door burst open.

''Rise and shine! Let's catch some dinner!'' Inutaisho said excited before he ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

Rin turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring blindly at her with an irritating look on his face.

''Why is he always so excited when we're going fishing?'' He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

''Hey, don't fall asleep again! I want to fish too!'' Rin exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

Sesshomaru sighed but got out of bed.

When they had taken a fishing rod, they went to the others. It took awhile before Rin got something on the hook and Sesshomaru had to help her because it was too heavy for her.

When they were done, they had caught 8 fishes. All of them had caught one fish, except for Inutaisho who caught three.

Later, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho sat at the table on deck while their women fried the fishes in the small kitchen.

''I need to use the bathroom, girls. I'll be back soon.'' Izayoi said.

''Alright.'' Rin said and continued frying the fishes.

Kagome was making some sandwiches. But when she was about to get the cheese from the fridge, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she dropped the cheese. She held her stomach and moaned.

''Kagome, what's wrong?'' Rin exclaimed and ran to her.

''I'm fine, I just need to sit down.'' Kagome said.

''Alright.'' Rin said and went to fetch a chair.

When she came back, Kagome was no longer holding her stomach.

''The pain stopped, but I still want to sit down, please.'' Kagome breathed out

Rin put the chair beside Kagome and helped her sit down. Then, Izayoi came back.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''Um, Kago-'' Rin began.

''I just felt dizzy.'' Kagome explained.

''Oh, alright. I hope you don't get seasick.'' Izayoi said. Then she took a few dishes and went up on deck.

''Shouldn't we tell them soon?'' Rin asked.

''Not yet, let them enjoy these few days we're here.''

''But what about you?''

''I'm going to enjoy this too.'' Kagome smiled and got up from the chair. Then she went to join the others.

Rin was left alone.

'_Alright, if Kagome's going to enjoy this, then I will too._' Rin smiled at the thought.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it and please review! :D **

**I'm sorry if it was too much drama, but at least Sesshomaru and Rin mated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

After three days it was time to head back home. They had a great time on the sea and Rin was really going to miss it. As Inutaisho steered the boat with Izayoi, the others were in their rooms.

''This was fun, wasn't it?'' Rin smiled.

''Indeed.'' Sesshomaru answered.

'_These few days have been fun, but I still wonder when Kagome is going to tell everyone that she's not alright..._' Rin thought sadly.

''Rin?''

''Oh, yes?''

''What are you thinking about?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Oh nothing important.'' Rin answered quickly.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

''Hey! Stop glaring at me!'' Rin shouted.

''Rin, it's something you're not telling me.''

''And what would that be?''

''I do not know, but it seems like it has something to do with Kagome. You have been giving her sad looks and you have talked with her alone much the last few days, why?'' Sesshomaru asked with much little emotion in his voice.

''….'' Rin looked down.

''Rin.''

''I'm sorry...I can't tell you.'' Rin said and left the room.

'_Rin...is something wrong with Kagome?_' Sesshomaru thought.

Later that day, they were back home. Inutaisho and Izayoi thanked everyone for coming with them, then they went home to their house.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin were walking home when suddenly Kagome felt a huge pain in her stomach again. This time, she fell to the ground.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha screamed and ran to her side.

''Oh no!'' Rin cried.

''Kagome, what's wrong?'' Inuyasha asked with panic in his voice.

''...Hurts...'' Kagome whispered.

''Inuyasha, we must get her home. And Rin, you are going to tell us what's going on.'' Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at Rin with confusion, then he picked Kagome up and ran home. Sesshomaru did the same with Rin.

Inuyasha put Kagome down on the couch, then he turned to Rin, ''Rin, do you know what's wrong with her?''

''I...yes...'' Rin said and looked down.

''Then you must tell us, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''….Well, around two weeks ago I started to notice that Kagome was in pain.'' Rin started.

''In pain? I never noticed.'' Inuyasha pointed out.

''Neither did I.'' Sesshomaru said.

''She's in pain because of the wound she got from Naraku. I asked her how long she had felt pain, and she said...a few days after Izayoi healed the wound.'' Rin continued.

''That is a really long time! How has she been able to hide it?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I don't now...anyway, I asked her why she didn't tell us, and she said that she didn't want us to be worried about her.''

''But if she's been in pain this whole time, then she _should_ have told us!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''She heard us talking with Izayoi...she knew this whole time that she could die if the medicine didn't help...'' Rin said, and a tear slid down her face. ''It's getting worse, Inuyasha. She told me that it felt like the scar is on fire.''

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her, then at Kagome. Inuyasha looked like he was in pain too.

''She also told me that...she decided to not to tell us about it because...if she is dying, then she at least wanted to spend her last time with all of us and have fun, and not in a bed and wait for the death. She didn't want us to be worried and sad...because of her.'' Tears were now running wildly down Rin's face.

''And...after the firs night on the boat, when we were making breakfast, Izayoi went to the bathroom and Kagome and I continued. I heard that Kagome dropped something, and when I turned around I saw her holding her somach. Kagome needed to sit down on a chair and she lied to Izayoi when she came back. She said that she just felt dizzy. Kagome told me that she would tell you soon, but not yet, she first wanted us all to have fun those few days we were on the boat.'' Rin finished.

''Kagome...you just wanted us to live normally. And not worry about your condition...'' Inuyasha whispered as he lookd at Kagome's sleeping form.

After a few days, everyone knew about Kagome and didn't want to leave her side. Kagome was back to normal again but even if she felt pain from time to time, it didn't stop her from living her life.

Sesshomaru was walking with Rin to the well, she wanted to see her brother again. When they reached her old house, Sesshomaru said, ''Wait here, Rin.''

Sesshomaru walked up to the house and looked through the window. There stood the baby carriage, and Sesshomaru could neither see or smell Rin's parents.

''You can come now, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''They're not home?''

''No, but your brother is.''

''Can you open the window?'' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and broke up the window and Rin climbed inside. Then, she immediately walked up to the baby carriage.

''Hello there, brother.'' Rin smiled.

The baby giggled.

When Sesshomaru got inside he walked up to Rin and stood beside her.

''He looks like you.''

''You think so?'' Rin asked and looked at him, and then back to her brother.

''I guess he does.'' She smiled warmly.

Rin picked him up and held him close. ''You're so cute!'' She quealed.

''What's his name?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I don't know, sadly...'' Rin answered. ''Wait, what's this?''

On her brother's shoulder was a huge bruise.

''What in the world? They're hitting him!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Rin, calm down.''

''They used to hit me too when I was younger because I didn't stop crying. How _dare_ they do the same thing again!''

But then, they heard the door being unlocked.

Rin quickly put her brother back down and she and Sesshomaru left through the window. They hid beside it so that they could hear her parents' conversation.

''Why did you have to buy all these things?'' Her father complained.

''A woman has to look beautiful, you know.'' Her mother answered.

''Riiiiiight...I'll be upstairs.'' He said and left.

When Rin's mother walked up to her brother, she said, ''My sweet little boy, I'll give you this bottle of milk IF. YOU. SHUT. UP. And stop crying all the time!'' She shouted at him.

Rin gasped, her mother was a tyrant!

''Ringo, my son. I hope that bruise teached you a lesson.'' Her mother smirked.

It got quiet, and Rin and Sesshomaru left. As they walked, Rin was thinking of her brother...Ringo.

'_Ringo...I will get you out of there._' She thought.

Then she stopped walking and just looked down at the ground.

''Rin?'' Sesshomaru said.

''….''

''What's wrong?''

Rin started crying. ''They can't do this to him!''

Sesshomaru took her into his arms and held her. ''We'll find a way to free him.''

Rin nodded and wiped her tears away. Then she looked into her mate's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru bent his head down slowly...and kissed her.

Somehow, they would find a way to save Kagome from her upcoming death _**and**_ free her brother, Ringo from her parents grasp.

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I was going to wait a few more days before I updated, but I got a cold and have nothing to do soooo...I'm updating now :)**

When Rin and Sesshomaru came home, Inutaisho was waiting for them outside the house.

''Father, what are you doing here?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''The reason I and Izayoi came is because of Kagome. Izayoi might know how to cure her.'' Inutaisho explained.

''Really? How?'' Rin asked.

''Izayoi is inside and explains to Kagome and Inuyasha right now. Let's join them.'' Inutaisho said and turned around to walk inside.

Rin and Sesshomaru followed him.

They all gathered in the living room before Izayoi began to explain.

''I've been researching on spider demons.'' Izayoi began and showed them a book. ''And since Naraku is a spider demon, Kagome can only be cured by a spider demon.'' She continued.

''What? Her life lies in the hands of a spider?'' Rin asked.

''Correct.'' Izayoi said. ''The book says: If you get bitten by a spider demon's fangs or stung by it's tentacles, the only cure is the poison from a spider demon's fangs mixed with the flower of cobwebs.''

''Cobwebs?'' Rin said confused.

''Yes, it's a white flower that grows on the mountain at the nest of the giant spiders. And when the flower blooms, you can see that the inside of the flower bears the pattern of a cobweb.'' Izayoi explained.

''I see. So we have to find a spider demon, get poison from it, find the flower of cobwebs, and mix them together?'' Rin repeated.

''...Sounds dangerous.'' Inutaisho said.

''It is, but we're willing to take the risk.'' Izayoi said.

''Wait...'' Kagome said.

All eyes turned to her.

''You don't have to do this for me, I don't want you to get hurt.'' Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

''Kagome, we're going to do this because we love you. We don't want you to die, we're your family...And families protects and looks after each other.'' Rin said and layed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

''Rin's right, Kagome. We all love you and we're going to do all we can to save you.'' Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked down for a moment before she looked up again and said, ''Thank you...'' And she smiled sadly at them.

And they all smiled back.

''Now, let's go look for the spiders!'' Rin exclaimed and stood up.

''One thing at the time, we all can't go. Kagome is too weak for that and Inuyasha needs to stay by her side. And I need to be here if she needs medicine.'' Izayoi said.

''Sesshomaru. Rin. You two must go. I would have come too but I have a feeling that Naraku is going to come back, and Inuyasha is going to need help to protect Izayoi and Kagome if he does.'' Inutaisho explained.

''Alright. Sesshomaru, are you with me?'' Rin asked and looked up at him.

''Always.'' Sesshomaru answered.

**Later**

''Do you have everything you need?'' Izayoi asked Rin and Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway.

''Yes, everything is in the backpack.'' Rin said and patted it lightly.

''Good luck, and don't blame yourselves if you don't succeed.'' Kagome said and hugged them both.

''We will not let you down.'' Rin smiled before she and Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the house.

''Good bye!'' Everyone called after them.

Rin stopped and waved at them, then, she and Sesshomaru continued to walk.

**2 hours later**

''How far is it?'' Rin asked.

''It will take a few days to get there.'' Sesshomaru said as he kept walking.

Rin sighed but didn't say anything.

They were already deep in the forest but the road was bumpy and rocky and Rin's feet were starting to hurt. She managed to walk for 2 more hours before she stopped.

''Can't we rest for a bit?'' Rin asked as she sat down on a rock.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around.

''Are you tired?'' He asked.

''My feet hurts, but I will only need a few minutes.'' Rin said as she rubbed one foot.

She didn't notice that Sesshomaru had walked up to her and was now standing right in front of her.

''We will sleep here.'' He said.

''We don't have to-'' Rin began.

''It's getting dark, and you need to sleep.'' Sesshomaru cut her off and sat down beside her.

''I guess you're right...'' Rin sighed.

They made a fire and sat down in front of it. Rin was starting to feel very tired but she didn't feel like sleeping on the cold forest floor. Sesshomaru looked at her, she was wobbling lightly and her eyes were barely open.

''Sleep now, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I can't...it's too cold.'' Rin said tiredly.

''Come here.'' Sesshomaru said.

He was sitting, leaning against a tree as he watched Rin slowly stand up and walked up to him. He reached out an arm for her to sit down in his lap. Rin leaned against him and whispered, ''I love you...'' before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled at her a little before his eyes focused on the fire that was slowly dying.

**Next day**

Rin woke up. She was still in Sesshomaru's lap and when she looked up at him, she noticed his eyes were closed. She smiled before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

That woke him up.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they decided to continuing walking.

As they were walking, Sesshomaru noticed that it was quiet...too quiet. He looked around but didn't see anything...but he smelled something. He stopped walking and smelled the air. Rin didn't notice that he had stopped and continued to walk in slow pace.

Then, Sesshomaru's nose catched the scent of an eagle demon.

His eyes widened and then quickly turned to Rin. She was walking calmly and didn't see the demon who was about to attack her.

''Rin!'' He shouted.

''Huh?'' Rin said and started to turn around.

Sesshomaru acted quickly and ran towards her in demon speed and pushed her out of the way before the eagle could grab her. But in the process, the eagle manage to hurt Sesshomaru's shoulder with it's claws and a piece of cloth was torn away.

Then they hit the ground.

Rin moaned a little before she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was lying on top of her.

''Sesshomaru?...What-?'' But then she saw his bleeding shoulder. ''Sesshomaru!''

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and slowly stood up. He looked in that direction the eagle had dissapeared in.

''Sesshomaru, your shoulder! What happened?'' Rin asked anxiously as she stood up.

''Eagle demon.'' He answered without looking at her.

''Eagle? I didn't see it.''

''It was too fast.''

''Please, let me have a look at your shoulder.'' Rin said.

''I'm fine, Rin.''

Please...'' Rin begged. ''This is my fault, let me help you.''

''It will heal soon.''

Rin didn't say anything else, she just walked up to him and leaned her head against his chest.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' She asked.

''Yes, Rin.'' Sesshomaru answered and kissed her forhead.

**A/N: And so, the journey begins. Hope you liked it!**

**Until next time, my friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rin and Sesshomaru were still walking through the huge forest and now and then, Rin glanced at Sesshomarus shoulder. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore but the eagle's claws had still made the wound deep and even for a strong demon like Sesshomaru, it stung terribly.

Rin was worried, Sesshomaru hadn't said anything for awhile and for a talk active girl like Rin, it bothered her.

''Sesshomaru?'' Rin said.

''Hm?''

''Are you sure you're alright?''

''I've already told you I'm fine, Rin.'' Sesshomaru answered calmly.

Rin stopped walking.

''What is it, Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as he stopped too.

''Let me look at your shoulder.'' She demanded.

''Rin-''

''No, you're not fine!...Please, let me look at it...''

''You don't have to, love.'' Sesshomaru said. He was a little taken aback by Rin's sudden outburst.

''Please, I want to...''

''….Alright.''

A few minutes later they were both sitting in the grass and Rin was doing her best to heal the deep wound. '_This is all my fault...If I only had had my damned eyes open, I could have moved out of the eagle's way... and Sesshomaru wouldn't be hurt._' She thought sadly.

When she was finished, she stood up. ''Alright then, let's continue.'' She said and turned around and started walking.

''Rin.''

She stopped and turned around slowly, facing Sesshomaru who now stood right in front of her. She didn't have the time to react before his strong arms were wrapped around her.

''Thank you.'' Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Rin smiled and her hand reached for his shoulder, and she laid a gentle hand on it.

''I love you.'' She whispered back.

**1 hour later**

How deep is this forest, Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked. ''Sesshomaru?'' She turned around and saw that he had stopped, and that his head was turned in the other direction.

''What's wrong?'' She asked as she walked up to him.

''This scent...'' Sesshomaru said with a low voice.

''What?''

''….Nothing, let's go.''

Sesshomaru walked past her and continued walking. But Rin stood where she stood and tried to figure out what it was that Sesshomaru had smelled. She really hoped that it wasn't the eagle demon again.

**Few minutes later**

''Someone's following us.'' Sesshomaru said simply as he kept walking.

''What? Who?'' Rin asked.

''Someone who shouldn't be here.'' Sesshomaru said and turned around. ''Come out, boy.''

And when the person who had been hiding stepped out from the shadows, Rin exclaimed, ''Huru! ?''

''Hello, Rin.'' Haru smiled and started walking towards them.

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to help you.''

''We don't need your help.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I know the way to the mountain.'' Haru argued.

''So do I. We hadn't made this journey if we didn't knew the way, you fool.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

''Look, I just want to help you two.''

'_You mean help __**Rin**__._' Sesshomaru thought.

''How did you know where we were going?'' Rin asked.

''I came to your home yesterday, and Lady Izayoi explained to me.''

''Oh, then you must know that this is very important.''

''Of course, you have to save Lady Kagome.''

Rin and Sesshomaru looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at Haru.

''Haru, do you really want to do this? It will be dangerous.'' Rin said.

''I can handle it. Besides...someone has to protect you.'' Haru smiled.

Rin winced. '_He shouldn't have said that._' She thought.

''You don't think that I'm able to protect her?'' Sesshomaru growled.

''What? No! I didn't mea-'' Haru almost panicked.

''Rin is my mate, and I'm the one that shall protect her.'' Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he almost boiled with anger.

Rin quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it. ''Please calm down, my love.'' She said before she turned to Haru.

''Haru, I know you want to protect me, but Sesshomaru is my mate and you shouldn't have said that in front of him.''

It was quiet for a few seconds before Haru spoke...

''….I'm so sorry, my Lord.'' Haru said as he bowed.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal but he didn't say anything. Instead, he took Rin's hand and started walking.

''If you want to come with us, focus on helping Kagome...and _nothing _else.'' Sesshomaru said with coldness in his voice.

Rin walked closer to Sesshomaru and leaned her head against his shoulder, still holding hands. Haru stood still for a few seconds before he followed the couple deeper into the forest.

They all walked in silence for half an hour before Haru decided to say something. ''Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to your shoulder?''

''….Eagle demon.'' Sesshomaru said with an emotionless tone.

''He saved me...'' Rin said and smiled warmly at Sesshomaru who put his arm around her waist.

Haru, who walked behind them, saw this and started to feel jealous. He wanted to be the one to save Rin when she was in trouble, comfort her, take care of her...and kiss her. He wanted so much more...and he wasn't going to give up just because her mate was the Lord's son.

Later that day, they reached a river. All three stood by the edge and looked down, the water streamed past them very quickly which meant that a waterfall was near.

Sesshomaru looked around. '_I guess I have to fly._' He thought.

''Look! Over there.'' Haru exclaimed and pointed at something.

Seshomarus and Rin looked in the direction Haru was pointing and saw a bridge not far away from were they stood. Haru ran towards it and shouted, ''We can walk over on this!''

When Rin and Sesshomaru had caught up with him, Sesshomaru looked down at the bridge. The bridge was made of planks, some were almost rotten, and for Rin, there was nothing to hold on to if she would slip.

''Alright, let's go.'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then he said, ''I'll go first. Rin, stay close to me.''

And they began to walk over it.

They walked carefully. The bridge creaked with every step they took and Rin started to think about if this was such a good idea...But she didn't have to think for long...

For when she stepped on a rotten plank, it broke. And all Sesshomaru and Haru could hear was Rin's scream when she fell down into the cold, streaming water.

''Rin!'' Sesshomaru and Haru shouted as they watched Rin slowly dissapear down the stream.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped from the bridge and started flying towards Rin.

''Sesshomaru! Help!'' Rin screamed as she tried to keep her head above the water.

''I'm coming, Rin!'' Sesshomaru shouted. He was almost there, but when he looked ahead he saw the waterfall, and if he didn't reach her soon, she would fall. And when he tried to reach for her hand, a wave pushed her away from his reach.

Rin screamed and coughed, her lungs were almost filled with water and it was hard to breath.

Sesshomaru tried to reach for her again. But this time, just before he reached her, Rin's head was hit by a rock...and she disappeard under the water.

''Rin!'' Sesshomaru shouted with worry.

Everything was going in slow motion...

Splashing sound of the waves filled his ears...

Sticks and logs floated pass...

...And it didn't take long before Rin was thrown from the edge...and down the waterfall.

**A/N: Thank you all who reads and reviews! Hope you liked this chapter as well!  
>Untill next time! :D<strong>

**And Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to follow Rin down the waterfall.

'_Rin, I'm coming!_' His mind shouted.

He had to reach her before she hit the water and was washed away.

'_Rin!_'

He was almost there...

'..._I will not let you die..._'

And he reached her...just before she hit the water he grabbed her and flew away from the waterfall.

But he flew into the woods before he put her down in the dry grass. His hand caressed her cheek. ''Rin, wake up.'' He said.

Nothing.

''Rin...Wake. Up.'' He demanded. Sesshomaru was worried. The back of Rin's head was bleeding from when she hit the rock, and she didn't wake up.

''You can't die, Rin...please...'' Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead.

''Sesshomaru...?''

His eyes widened a little. ''Rin. Are you alright?'' Sesshomaru asked.

She was alive.

''Mmmm...what...what happened?'' Rin whispered with a little pain in her voice.

''Don't you remember?''

''I remember that the bridge broke and- Oh my God!'' She shouted as she sat up, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

''Lay down, Rin. You need to rest.'' And he gently layed her back down in the grass.

''My head..it hurts.'' Rin complained.

''You hit your head, Rin. But you will be fine.'' Sesshomaru said ''Where is the backpack?''

''I gave it to Haru before we walked over the bridge.'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru had almost forgotten about him. Where was he anyway?

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The young demon was near.

'_He better be here soon. I need the backpack to stop the bleeding._' He thought.

''Rin! Lord Sesshomaru!'' Haru shouted as he ran up to them.

''Where is the backpack?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I..I dropped it when I was running. I was going to pick it up, but Rin is more important.'' Haru explained.

''Fool.'' Sesshomaru said coldly before he picked up Rin carefully and stood up. ''Rin needs the backback to stop the bleeding.'' Then he started running in the direction Haru came from. He had to find the backpack.

He continued to run until he spotted the yellow backpack on the ground. He bent down with Rin in his arms and opened it with one hand. He took out a folded towel and layed it on the ground. Then he layed Rin down so that her head rested on the towel.

When Haru finally had caught up with them, Sesshomaru had already put bandage on Rin's head.

''Is she alright?'' Haru asked.

''She will be fine.'' Sesshomaru answered and picked her up bridal style. ''Take the backpack, and don't lose it.''

''Of course, my lord.'' Haru answered in almost a whisper before he picked up the backpack.

They walked in silence.

'_This is my fault, Rin. I hope that you can forgive me..._' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at the sleeping Rin in his arms.

When nightfall came, Sesshomaru decided that they would rest for the night. He sat with Rin in his lap by the fire while Haru was off somewhere in the woods. It was quiet for awhile until he heard Rin speak.

''Sesshomaru?''

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers.

''Yes, Rin?''

''Thank you for saving me.'' She smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but kissed her forehead.

**Back at home**

''How are you feeling?'' Inuyasha asked Kagome who was sitting in the kitchen.

''I feel quite alright.'' Kagome smiled at him.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes I'm fine, Inuyasha.'' Then, she looked down and just stared at the table.

''Kagome-.'' Inuyasha said.

''Inuyasha, please-'' But she stopped when her stomach started to ache. She stod up and breathed heavily.

''See! You're not fine!'' Inuyasha shouted and hurried to her side.

''I AM fine!'' Kagome shouted.

''No you're NOT!''

''That's why I didn't want anyone to know about this! Everyone is watching over me all the time! I need some space you know!''

Then, she ran out of the kitchen, but Inuyasha followed her.

Izayoi and Inutaisho, who had heard the shouting, were walking down the stairs.

''What's going on?'' Inutaisho asked.

''Kagome's in pain.'' Inuyasha said.

''I'm NOT!'' Kagome shouted and turned around to walk away. But only 3 seconds later, she was sitting on the floor, hugging her stomach in pain.

''Kagome!'' All three shouted.

Inuyasha ran up to her and held her. Kagome hugged him tightly and cried, ''It hurts...''

''Rin..Sesshomaru..hurry...'' Izayoi whispered.

**In the forest**

''Where have you been?'' Rin asked Haru who just had come back. She was sitting by herself by the fire while Sesshomaru was by the river nearby to catch some fish for them.

''In the woods...thinking.'' Haru answered.

''Oh.'' Rin said. ''About what?''

''I'm sorry I dropped the backpack.'' Haru apologized.

''Don't think about it, Haru. It wasn't your fault.''

''Yes it was!'' Haru shouted. ''The bridge...If I hadn't..''

''It was my fault.''

Rin and Haru turned their heads.

''It was my fault you got hurt, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said. ''I could have flown you over, and then this would not have happened.''

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and knelt in front of her.

''I hope that you can forgive me.''

Rin wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, ''Sesshomaru...you don't need to apologize. There is no one to blame for this.'' She whispered.

When the morning came Sesshomaru had to carry Rin. Because of her head injury, it wasn't safe for her to walk. And Rin didn't complain. She loved being in Sesshomaru's arms. Haru was walking a little further back. He was still blaming himself for putting Rin in danger.

'_Hmm...Sesshomaru is much softer now. Can it be that Rin has changed him? He used to be so cold before she came. And he didn't like humans either._' Haru thought.

_Flashback_

A 14 year old Haru was out walking in the city when he spotted the 18 year old Sesshomaru with his friend Kouga, the wolf demon. They seemed to have a conversation.

''Sesshomaru, do you still hate your stepmother?'' Kouga aked.

''I couldn't care less about her. She's a human.'' Sesshomaru said coldly.

''And your halfbrother, Inuyasha?''

''That half-breed means nothing to me.''

''If you say so.''

''….''

''….''

''If you have something more to say then say it.'' Sesshomaru said, annoyed.

''What if _you_ fell in love with a human?'' Kouga asked.

''...Hell will freeze over before that happens.''

_End of flashback_

'_Rin, you really are amazing._' Haru thought.

'_And I'm pretty sure that hell hasn't frozen over yet._' He added.

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Oh, and I didn't want to make you all dissapointed by letting Haru save Rin from the waterfall. And besides, I wasn't planning on that either, hihi ;D**

**Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

When the morning came, Sesshomaru lifted Rin up and began to walk. Her head was aching and Sesshomaru refused to let his mate walk by herself. Haru walked behind them.

''Sesshomaru...'' Rin whispered.

''Yes, Rin?'' Sesshomaru said without looking at her.

''Is it still far?''

''We will reach the mountain by tomorrow.''

''Good.'' Rin smiled.

Haru was watching them.

'_Rin is more worried about Lady Kagome than herself. You're a very unselfish girl, Rin... If only I had you instead._' He thought.

They stopped for a moment by a river to clean Rin's wound. ''You're healing.'' Sesshomaru said.

''That's good. How does it look?'' Rin asked.

''You're healing faster than I thought. It must be because we're mated.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Lucky me.'' Rin giggled. ''Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''If...I died. Would you always remember me?'' Rin blushed, looking down.

''Don't say such silly things, Rin...If you died, I would follow you into death. You're not leaving me behind.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''...Thank you...'' Rin smiled with tears in her eyes.

''Don't cry, Rin. I will never let you go.'' Sesshomaru said and leaned down and kissed her.

**1 hour later**

Rin had almost healed completely and was now able to walk by herself...with a little support from Sesshomaru of course. She still felt a little dizzy and had to hold on to Sesshomaru's arm as they walked. In the backround, Haru was walking by himself with the yellow backpack. He was thinking of a way to get Rin's attention. But his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noice from the backpack.

He stopped completely and looked strangely at it. Was it vibrating too?

''Um...Rin, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Haru said.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned around and looked at Haru.

''Is this normal?'' Haru asked, holding up the backpack.

''My phone!'' Rin exclaimed and let go of Sesshomaru's arm and ran to Haru.

She took the backpack from him and opened it. When she found her cellphone she looked at the number.

'_Kagome._' Rin thought and answered the phone.

''Kagome?'' Rin said.

''_Hey, Rin. How is it going?_'' Kagome asked.

''Well...good, everything is fine. But how about you? How are you feeling?'' Rin asked worriedly.

''_I'm- …Not so well._'' Kagome answered. She sounded depressed.

''What?''

''_It hurts, Rin. Alot. I'm sorry that you have to hear this but I just wanted to say that...if I die...before you come back...I wanted to tell you that I love you. You're like a sister to me._''

''Kagome, don't say that.'' Rin said with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears and walked up to her.

''_The reason I called was to ask how it was going and to make sure that you were alright. But also...to say goodbye..if you don't return in time._''

''Kagome...'' Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her shounder.

''_I can feel it. I don't have much time left._'' Kagome started to cry.''_But I at least wanted to...say goodbye...if I don't see you again...that's all I wanted..._'' She was now crying hysterically.

Rin was crying too. ''You're not going to die, we will return in time. We're going to save you.''

''_Please, Rin. Just say goodbye to me. If this is the last time I hear your voice...I want you to say goodbye to me...please...please..._'' Kagome begged as her tears fell.

''….''

''_Rin...?_'' Kagome sobbed.

''….Goodbye, Kagome.''

''_Thank you, Rin.. 'sob' ..I'm not going to give up hope. I will stay alive as long as I can. But I wanted to say goodbye, just in case._'' Rin could hear that Kagome was smiling, and she smiled too.

''You're right. Even if I know that we'll return in time, I wouldn't want you to leave without saying foodbye.'' Rin said. ''I know that you had to do this to feel better.'' She added.

''_You know me too _well.'' Kagome smiled. ''_I'll see you when you return, and say hi to Sesshomaru from me._''

''Yeah, goodbye Kagome.''

''_Goodbye, Rin. _''

They hung up.

Rin wiped away her tears and turned around and hugged Sesshomaru who hugged her back.

''We have to hurry. She doesn't have much time left.'' Rin said.

''Then let's fly.'' Sesshomaru said.

''What?'' Haru asked. ''I can't fly.''

''Then you will have to go back.'' Sesshomaru said simply.

''No! I want to help!''

''_You_want to be near Rin. Don't you think I know?'' Sesshomaru said. ''You talk in your sleep.'' He added.

_Flashback, the night before_

_''Rin...I want you...'' Haru sleep talked._

_Sesshomaru glared at him._

_''Leave him...come with me...''_

_Sesshomaru's eyes turned red._

_''Forget about Kagome...''_

_End of flashback_

''Haru?...Why?'' Rin asked with wide eyes.

''It's not-, I mean-'' Haru stuttered.

Rin picked up the backpack and said, ''Let's fly, Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru nodded and lifted Rin up, bridal style.

''Rin, wait!'' Haru shouted.

''No, Haru! You don't care about Kagome, you were just after me. Let's go my love.'' Rin said.

And they flew away...away from Haru.

''If we keep flying we will reach the mountain by nightfall.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Right.'' Rin said. '_Kagome, we'll be back soon._' She thought.

''Oh, by the way! Kagome says hi.'' Rin smiles.

''Hm.''

**Nightfall**

''The mountain of the giant spiders.'' Rin said as she and Sesshomaru stood on the ground, looking up at the mighty mountain.

''It's too dangerous to climb up now, we'll have to wait till dawn.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Can't we fly?''

''We'll have to land sooner or later to get the flower and the poison from a spider, and the spiders are more active on the night. It's too dangerous since you can't see in the dark.''

''Alright.'' Rin sighed. ''Where do we sleep?''

Sesshomaru took her in his arms and fly up to a tree, he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

''Here.'' He said simply.

Rin kissed him and said, ''Goodnight, Sesshomaru.''

''Goodnight, Rin.''

'_Goodnight, Kagome.' Rin thought._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. And don't miss the next chapter when Rin and Sesshomaru are going to get the flower and the poison! See you next time, and please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

It was early, the sun was nowhere in sight and a thick fog was covering the mountain.

'' I can't see anything.'' Rin said and stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

''We'll make it.'' Sesshomaru said and began to climb. Rin followed him, doing her best to keep up.

The mountain was very rocky and had barely any flat ground at all. Rin was having trouble climbing the jagged stones and keeping up with her mate.

''Sesshomaru, wait.'' She finally said. ''I can't keep up.''

Rin didn't want to raise her voice. If the spiders found them now it was going to get even more difficult to get to the flower.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

''Give me your hand, Rin.'' He said and stretched out his own for Rin to take. She grabbed it and Sesshomaru pulled her up to where he stood.

But they had to reach the top before the spiders woke up so Sesshomaru had to carry Rin where it was hard to climb.

Finally they reached flat ground and Sesshomaru put Rin down.

''Sesshomaru, I was thinking. Why can't we fly up there?'' Rin asked as her feet touched the ground.

''The energy.'' Sesshomaru answered. ''I didn't notice it yesterday, but there is a strong energy that surrounds the mountain, it makes me incapable of flying here.''

But what about yesterday? We flew. We could have gotten here a lot faster if we had flown the whole way instead of walking.

'' Rin, I was barely even able to fly the short way we flew yesterday.''

''What do you mean?''

''Miasma…. Invisible miasma is leaking out in the air and it makes it very hard to even fly at all. I and other demons can only fly short distances before we get exhausted. If we fly too high up in the air too long, we will most likely lose consciousness. ''

''Miasma? What makes it leak out in the air? And why couldn't I feel it?''

'' No one knows, but one day, I will find out. And you couldn't feel it because you're human.''

''I see….''

That ended the conversation.

The fog was still thick but Sesshomaru could still see a small path and hoped that it would lead to the top.

''Here is a path, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said

''Really? Then we can walk up there instead of climbing.'' Rin said cheerfully and took the lead.

Sesshomaru was not far behind.

After a few minutes, Rin stopped. She bent down and grabbed something that looked like a black pearl. The fog was getting thicker the higher up they came and Rin didn't notice that Sesshomaru had walked past her.

She continued to study it.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was getting tensed. The strange fog didn't let him find Rin's scent and he was getting worried.

''Rin?'' He called.

Right after that, he heard her scream.

Rin had noticed that it wasn't a pearl at all.

It was an eye.

She screamed and dropped it. She then stood frozen and watched it roll away.

''Sesshomaru!'' She screamed.

''Rin, where are you?''

''I'm here!''

'' Stand still. I will find you.'' Sesshomaru said to calm her down.

Rin tried not to panic. But the thought of the eye made it hard.

But just a moment later she heard something that sounded like a twig broke. And the sound came from behind her. Rin slowly turned around. The fog made it hard for her to see but she could have sworn that she saw something that looked like an opening to a cave.

Something big was moving in there. And it was getting closer.

Rin gulped and took a step backwards.

'_A spider._' She thought.

And just like she thought.

A giant spider was crawling out of its cave. The huge body, long legs, and its many eyes made Rin tremble. And when she looked closer to it, she noticed that one eye was missing.

'_I-I think I found the eye's owner._' She thought in fear.

It walked closer to Rin.

The spider opened its mouth and revealed its sharp fangs, and Rin fell backwards and landed on her butt. She was too afraid to scream. She tried to crawl away but the spider stepped on her foot, preventing her from escaping.

It bent down...and just as it was about to bite, Rin screamed, ''SESSHOMARU! ! !''

And a second later, the spider lay dead a few yards away from her.

Rin trembled. ''Sesshomaru?''

She saw a shadow walking towards her.

And out of the fog, Sesshomaru revealed himself.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin cried and flung herself into his arms.

''Are you hurt?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No….but scared.'' Rin cried.

''We must hurry, the other spiders are waking up.'' Sesshomaru said and took Rin into his arms and started running.

They could hear growling sounds behind them. And soon, all the spiders that live in the mountain were after them.

Sesshomaru stopped and put Rin down.

''Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked.

''Run Rin, find the flower! I take care these filthy spiders.''

Rin nodded and began to run, but then she halted and ran back to Sesshomaru.

''Take this.'' She said and handed him an empty jar from the backpack. ''If you get hold of the poison, put it in here.'' She added before she continued to run.

Rin ran as quickly as she could. She would not fail!

She was soon at the top. '_Just a little further!_' She thought.

But then, a spider jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

''You will not stop me!'' She shouted and flung herself underneath the spider. Then she stood up quickly and continued to run.

She reached the top.

''The flowers!'' She exclaimed and bent down to pick one.

Further down, she could hear how the spiders were being killed by Sesshomaru.

''This one will do.'' Rin said and picked the flower and put it in the backpack.

But just when she was standing up and turned around, she noticed that the spider who she had escaped from was standing right behind her.

''AAAH!'' She screamed and threw herself to the side when the spider was about to attack.

From where Sesshomaru was standing, he could hear Rin's scream and left the rest of the spiders. He had to get to his mate's side. And fast.

Meanwhile, Rin was trying to get away from the spider. She ducked and threw herself in all directions to escape. But it was hopeless. The spider was too fast, and soon she realized that she was trapped between the spider...and the edge.

She stood still for a moment.

'_Is this the end?_' She thought.

The spider came running towards her.

'_I have no choice._'

...

She jumped….

...

As she was falling, she thought,

'_I guess...In the end...I wasn't able to save Kagome..._' '_Sesshomaru…._ _save her in my stead…_'

And a tear left her eye….

...

When Sesshomaru reached the top, there was no sign of Rin. Only a spider and her backpack. The spider was looking down from the edge but turned around when it heard Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled, ''What did you do to Rin?''

The spider hissed and attacked.

Sesshomaru easily killed the spider and hurried to the edge.

He looked down.

'_Rin….did you fall?_'

In his hand he held the jar that was now full with poison from the spiders he killed.

He grabbed the backpack and ran down the mountain to find his mate.

But when he came down, all he could see was a river with sharp stones pointing out of the water…..And Rin's body was nowhere to be found.

There was no way she could have survived if her body had hit these stones. And even if the stones didn't kill her...the fall certainly did...

'_Rin…_' He thought and closed his eyes.

And one single tear ran down his cheek.

**A/N: Sesshomaru will have to go back to his family alone. Will Kagome survive? And what happened to Rin? Is she really gone? Don't miss the next chapter! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I'm free from school this week and decided to update :)**

Sesshomaru was following the stream Rin fell down into. He jumped back and forth across the river to see if he could find her, but in vain. Rin's body was nowhere to be found, and Sesshomaru had to stop looking and return home to save Kagome...it was Rin's wish after all. But after that, he would join Rin in the afterlife…

**With Rin**

_Rin was lying on something soft. She opened her eyes slowly, the sun hit her eyes and she had to sit up to not be blinded by it._

_She looked around before standing up. It was white everywhere, almost like she was standing on clouds._

''_Hello?'' She called. ''Is there anyone here?''_

''_I see you are awake.'' A voice said._

_Rin turned around quickly and fell backwards when she saw a woman standing behind her._

''_Who- who are you?'' Rin stuttered._

''_I am the one who let you come to this world, Rin.'' The woman said with a gentle voice._

_It was quiet for a moment._

''_Midoriko?'' Rin asked in shock._

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stopped walking. Something told him that he should just wait here.

Rin's scent filled his nose and he looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

' I must be imagining things.' He thought sadly before he continued to walk.

**With Rin and Midoriko**

''_Do you know why you are here, Rin?'' Midoriko asked._

''…_.I fell down the mountain of the giant spiders...'' Rin paused. ''Am I dead?''_

''_No Rin, you are not.'' Midoriko answered._

''_But why am I here then?'' Rin asked confused._

''_Because I brought you here. I saved you from falling into the river.''_

''_Why?''_

''…_I brought you to this world for a reason, Rin. You needed to melt Sesshomaru's cold heart and help him and his family to defeat Naraku. He's the one responsible for the miasma that is leaking__ out in the air__.''_

''_He is? Wait- Sesshomaru! I have to go back to him!'' Rin__exclaimed._

''_Don't worry, I will bring you to him soon.''_

''_Why not now?''_

''_Because I need to tell you how to defeat Naraku.''_

_Midoriko bent down._ _Her hand touched the soft white cloud and pulled out a sword._

_Rin looked at her, amazed._

_Then, Midoriko used her other hand and pulled out a bow._

''_Give this bow to Kagome.'' Midoriko said and gave the bow to Rin._

_Rin looked at her in confusion._

''_You didn't know that Kagome was a priestess did you?'' Midoriko smiled. ''She can help you to defeat Naraku.'' She added._

''_I-I didn't know….Yes, I will give it to her.'' Rin said._

''_Good.'' Midoriko said and held out the sword. ''This is for you, Rin. Sesshomaru will teach you how to use it, and when the time comes, you will defeat Naraku with this sword. The miasma will disappear when Naraku is dead.''_

''_I..I..'' Rin stuttered._

_She looked at the sword for a moment before taking it from Midoriko._

''_You will know what to do when the time comes…'' Midoriko said before she turned around and walked away._

''_Midoriko, wait! How do I get back?'' Rin shouted after her._

_But then she felt like she was sinking, and then falling._

**Back on earth**

Rin woke up, once again the sun blinded her and she had to sit up. She looked beside her, and there was the bow and the sword.

She was in the forest.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She stood up and turned around and she gasped when she saw who it was.

Before her stood Sesshomaru.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He looked shocked.

''Sesshomaru…'' Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru dropped the yellow backpack and ran to her. Rin met him halfway and threw herself into his strong arms.

''Rin…you're alive…'' Sesshomaru whispered as he held her close to him.

''Yes…'' Rin sobbed. ''Midoriko saved me.''

''Midoriko?'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yes.'' Rin said and pulled away from him and went to pick up the bow and the sword. ''She asked me to give this bow to Kagome, she's a priestess did you know? And this sword…she told me you could help-mph!''

Rin couldn't say anything else. Because Sesshomaru had walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers.

Rin closed her eyes and dropped the weapons. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss.

**Later**

''So Naraku is the reason miasma is leaking out in the air?'' Sesshomaru asked as they were walking.

''Yes, if we defeat him, the miasma will disappear.'' Rin explained.

''We have to tell the others.'' Sesshomaru said.

''After we have saved Kagome.'' Rin added.

**2 days later**

Sesshomaru was running with Rin in his arms, they were almost home.

He ran through the demon city and up to his father's house and burst through the door.

''Hello!'' Rin shouted as Sesshomaru put her down.

''Rin?'' They heard Izayoi call from upstairs.

''We have the flower and the poison!'' Rin shouted as she ran upstairs with the backpack. Sesshomaru was not far behind.

Rin ran into the room where everyone was gathered.

''Rin! We were so worried!'' Izayoi cried and gave Rin a hug.

''Where is Kagome?'' Rin asked.

Izayoi released Rin and stepped out of her way. Inutaisho and Inuyasha stood next to the couch where Kagome was lying.

Rin walked up to her.

Kagome's hair was a mess and she was very pale and breathed heavily. When she opened her eyes Rin saw that they were not brown anymore, but grey. Her lips had the same color.

''Hey Rin…'' Kagome breathed and tried to smile.

''Hey Kagome, we have the antidote, you're going to get well again.'' Rin smiled and gave the backpack to Izayoi who immediately ran downstairs to prepare the antidote.

''I didn't think that I was going to see you again.'' Kagome whispered and laid her hand on Rin's.

Kagome's hand was ice cold so Rin laid her other hand on Kagome's to warm her.

''I told you that Rin wouldn't let you down.'' Inuyasha said and stroke his mate's hair.

''We all knew that she and Sesshomaru would make it.'' Inutaisho smiled.

It didn't take long before Izayoi was back again with the antidote, after she had mixed the flower and the poison she held it in a glass of water.

She gave the glass to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brought the glass to Kagome's mouth and let her drink it.

Rin held Sesshomaru's hand.

When Kagome was done, Inuyasha put the glass on the table and everyone waited for what was going to happen next.

Kagome's eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

Her skin started to return to normal and she was breathing normally again, too.

And then she opened her eyes, and they were brown again.

''I…I feel much better now.'' Kagome said and tried to sit up. Inuyasha immediately assisted her.

''I'm glad.'' Rin smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and Sesshomaru hugged her and gave Kagome a small smile.

''Thank goodness!'' Izayoi cried and ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

''Good job Rin and Sesshomaru.'' Inutaisho smiled.

''Kagome…'' Inuyasha whispered and hugged his mate.

They all were happy now, but Rin and Sesshomaru still needed to tell them what had happened, and how they were going to defeat Naraku.

**A/N: There you have it! Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! :(**

**In the garden**

''Concentrate, Rin.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I'm trying!'' Rin shouted and swung her sword at him again.

Sesshomaru easily stopped it with his own sword and looked her in the eye.

''You fight like a girl.''

''I AM a girl!'' Rin shouted and attacked him again.

This time, their swords collided hard with each other.

''That's more like it.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

**Inside the house**

Kagome looked skeptically at the bow Rin had given her. She had fully recovered and was now ready to train herself.

Inuyasha walked up to her from behind and watched her looking at the bow.

''Rin told me that Midoriko had told her that I was I priestess. But what if I'm not strong enough to fight?

''Don't be ridiculous woman! You are the strongest woman I know. Believe me...you are definitely strong enough.'' Inuyasha said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

''…. Alright, then I guess it is time for me to practice, too.'' Kagome smiled and grabbed her bow.

''And I think I know a good way to practice on.'' Izayoi smiled, standing in the doorway.

**In the garden**

''Focus on your target….. Don't turn your back….. Concentrate….. Hold a stronger grip on your sword.'' Sesshomaru said as he and Rin fought. ''And…'' He pushed Rin backwards so she fell to the ground. ''…stand firmly'' He added.

Rin sighed. ''When will I ever learn?''

''You have only trained for three days. You will learn soon.'' Sesshomaru said and helped her up.

Then they heard Izayoi talking

''Don't be scared, Inuyasha. She won't miss.'' Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked around the house to see Inuyasha standing against a tree with an apple on top of his head.

''Umm, Izayoi…I don't think this is a good idea…'' Kagome said, holding the bow and an arrow.

''Mom, I think she's right!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Nonsense! Come on now Kagome, shoot!''

''I don't think-''

''Shoooot!''

Kagome gulped before she raised the bow and arrow and took aim.

''….Please don't miss…'' Inuyasha gulped.

In the background stood Sesshomaru and Rin and watched them. Rin had to close her eyes in case Kagome would miss the apple.

A few seconds went by. And then, Kagome released the arrow and sent it flying towards Inuyasha.

And the arrow split the apple in half.

Inuyasha almost fainted and fell to the ground.

Kagome breathed out and sat down in the grass. Rin walked up to her as Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha.

''That was perfect!'' Izayoi exclaimed and ran up to her son.

She bent down beside him and took one part of the apple that lay on the ground.

''Just think about it…This could have been your head.'' She smiled at him.

After hearing that, Inuyasha fainted.

''…Is he dead?'' Sesshomaru asked.

**Next day**

Rin woke up beside Sesshomaru in the middle of the night. ''Ringo…'' She whispered and started to get up.

''Rin?'' Sesshomaru said as he sat up. ''Where are you going?''

''I have to see Ringo.'' She answered as she dressed herself.

''In the middle of the night?''

''Yes, I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling. I just need to see him.''

''I'm going with you.'' Sesshomaru said as he too got out from the bed.

**In Rin's world**

As Rin and Sesshomaru reached Rin's old house they saw two police cars parked front of the house.

''What is going on?'' Rin asked herself and walked closer to the house.

The door opened and two policemen came out with Rin's mom and dad and put them into one of the cars.

Rin walked up to them but Sesshomaru stayed hidden behind the trees, not wanting the police to see him.

''I'm sorry, but, what is going on?'' Rin asked the police.

But before they could answer, two other policemen came out of the house, one of them held a baby.

''Ringo!'' Rin exclaimed and ran to him.

''May I ask who you are, miss?'' The policeman said.

''I'm Rin, that man and woman's daughter. And his sister.'' Rin answered, referring to Ringo.

''How old are you, Rin? And don't you live with your parents?''

''18, but I'll be 19 next month. And no, they kicked me out of the house when I turned 18.''

''Alright then, your mom and dad have been arrested for child abuse. Do you have the ability to take care of your brother, Rin?''

**This was one of the best days in Rin's life. Not that her brother Ringo had been abused by her parents, but because he would now live with her in the demon world.**

A week passed and both Rin and Kagome were beginning to learn the technique to fight.

It was a warm day and the family was training outside in the garden. Izayoi was in the house with Ringo, who seemed to like his new family very much. Not only that, but Izayoi had also been given Ringo a special treatment, and now you could barely see his wounds he got from his so called parents.

Rin and Sesshomaru were sword fighting and so were Inuyasha and Inutaisho. Kagome was practicing with her bow and arrows on a tree, careful not to put too much spiritual energy into it because it would break the whole tree if she did.

But then, a cold breeze swept through the whole city and dark clouds came towards them.

''Is it going to rain?'' Rin asked.

''No...it's much worse than that.'' Inutaisho said and took a firm grip on his sword. ''Naraku is here.''

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be the last, and thank you all for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you haven't given up on me, here's the last chapter for this story! ****Love to you all!**

As the sky was turning darker and darker, Sesshomaru managed to locate Naraku. He was standing on a cliff not too far away, smirking with evil red eyes.

Izayoi came running and asked what was happening

"Izayoi, take Ringo and hide. Naraku is here." Inutaisho said.

Then all of the sudden hell broke loose and huge miasma stones were falling from the dark clouds. Massive hurricanes were forming, destroying everything in their paths and all sorts of demons were running around in panic trying ta take cover.

"We need to hurry! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, take Kagome and Rin and follow me!" Inutaisho shouted and headed towards where Naraku was.

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Rin was on Sesshomaru's. "Inuyasha, I don't know if I'm ready…" Kagome said. "Don't worry woman! You're the strongest and most stubborn person I know, of course you're ready!" Inuyasha smiked.

"I hope you're right, but what about Rin? She is the one who has to kill Naraku."

"Rin will be fine and so will you. Sesshomaru and I would never let him hurt you….not again." Inuyasha said and hung his head as he run. "Naraku will pay for what he did to you Kagome…" He whispered

But when the team reached the top of the mountain Naraku was no longer there. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tried to locate him and prepared themselves to attack the moment they found him.

Kagome put her hand on Rins' shoulder. " I can sence him, he's close."

"Are you ready to do this with me?" Rin asked.

Kagome smirked and said: "I am now. And I also want revenge on the jerk for almost killing me."

'_This is it_' Rin thought and and took a tighter hold on her sword.

"Rin, we meet again." They heard a dark voice say. "I thought I told you you didn't belong here, you should have listened."

"Quit hiding Naraku and show yourself." Sesshomaru growled.

"It's time. Rin, you and Kagome need to find a place good enough for an ambush while we distract Naraku." Inutaisho whispered.

"Right." Kagome and Rin said and headed in a different direction.

'_Be careful_' Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought.

The moment the girls disappeared, Naraku appeared. "Trying to hide them from me?" He attaced with his tentacles and tried to hit the dog demons with them, but they were too fast and jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru was the one to attack first, he grabbed his sword to strike one of Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha tried to avoid the other tentacles as he grabbed his own sword to fight with and Inutaisho headed stright for Naraku's body.

Rin and Kagome hadn't run very far, it was better if Naraku thought they were far away because then he wouldn't expect an ambush this close to him. Right now they were hiding behind some trees. "Rin, we can't hide here forever, we need to help the others." Kagome whispered. "I know, I'm trying to think of a plan." Rin answered.

The dog demons had a hard time fighting Naraku. Every time they tried to attack, Naraku interrupted them. They even tried to attack at the same time from different angles but it didn't work, Naraku was too strong right know. All they could do was to hold him off and wait for Rin and Kagome.

Back with the girls, Rin had come up with a plan and they were now trying to sneak around the fighting demons without being seen. Naraku had now landed and was fighting their loved ones on the grund, and as they were fighting they were moving further and further away from the cliff. This was good, because now the girls would have enough space to sneak up on Naraku from behind.

Naraku swung his tentacles around wildly. He hit Inutaisho hard in the chest so he fell to the ground, Sesshomaru ran and stood in front of his father to protect him until he could stand up. Inuyasha took this opportunity to attack but when he raised his sword he was interrupted by another tentacle that slapped him across the face and he too fell to the ground. He tried to sit up and saw that Naraku was about to hit him again.

"Die halfbreed!" Naraku shouted.

But just when Naraku was about to strike, he was hit by an arrow in the arm and it was purified. Naraku cried out in pain and turned around.

There, Kagome stood alone in the open, ready to grab another arrow and Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Damn you wench!" Naraku screamed and tried to attack her, but she only fired another arrow towards him. This time it hit his stomach.

Now Naraku had a hole in this stomach and his right arm was gone. He decided to grow himself taller so that he might scare Kagome off in hope that she might stop her attacks.

But insted, Kagome started running towards him.

"Now Rin!" Kagome shouted.

Rin came out running from the trees but ran towards Kagome insted of Naraku. Kagome was still running towards Naraku and when Rin got gloser to her, she bent down so that Rin could jump up on her shoulders. Kagome took kit and pushed herself upwards, sending Rin flying towards Naraku. "Get him!" She shouted.

Rin flew towards the spider demon, grabbed her sword and spiked it through his heart!

It got quiet. Everyone was thinking if this really could be the end of Naraku.

A few moments passed and Rin was still clinging to her sword that hung from Naraku's body. The sword was gloing now and Naraku took one glance it before saying: "So this is how it ends? Killed by a mere human girl who wields the only sword that can kill me."

'_It really was a special sword Midoriko gave me_' Rin thought as she clung to the sword.

Naraku's body began to diappear and Rin started to fall.

Sesshomaru flew towards her and caught her just in time. Rin breathed heavily and said: "I can't belive I just killed Naraku."

"Indeed you did." Sesshomaru said and kissed her forhead.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha. "Are you alright darling?" She smiled and offered a hand to help him stand up. "Never been better woman." He smirked and insted of letting her pull him up, he pulled her down to him and hugged her close. "I told you you were ready." He whispered in her ear before he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"So….if you four lovebirds are done we can return to the city now and tell the good news" Inutaisho smiled at them.

**Later that evening**

The demons were having a feast in the cent of the city. Naraku was gone, miasma wasn't leaking out in the air anymore and everyting had turned out good.

"Well this was a great ending don't you think?" Izayoi smiled at her husband.

"Indeed my dear" Inutaisho said and picked up Ringo who was sitting in a highchair. "And you my friend have the whole life in front of you to enjoy."

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in their very own house Inuyasha had bought for them as soon as they came back, at least for now, they were only grabbing some drinks before returning to celebrate with the others.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking….now that Naraku is gone and we have nothing to worry about anymore….I thought that maybe we could…."

"We could…what?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"I….ugh…we…"

"Out with it woman!"

"I want to have a baby with you!" Kagome exclaimed with her eyes closed and a very red face.

When he didn't answer she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha? Please say something"

"…." Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Inu-"

He started smirking.

"Are you okey?" Kagome asked, a bit scared now.

Inuyasha showed his eyes again, and they were filled with lust. He started to walk slowly towards her, still smirking. He pushed her on the couch and climbed on top of her.

"But…Inuyasha…you want to do it right NOW! ?" Kagome laughed nervously.

Kagome only had herself to blame for this. But one thing was certain, they wouldn't return to the feast that evening.

Rin and Sesshomaru were dancing together, along with many other demons this Naraku free evening. But Rin also had a secret she wanted to share with her mate.

"Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said in his usual tone.

"I've known this for a few days now but I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you just yet"

"Tell me Rin."

"Well…it seems that….you're going to be a father." Rin smiled at him.

"…."

"Sess-"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to him and kissed her softly.

"I love you Rin…"

Rin smiled "I love you too, you big dog." and then laid her head on his chest as they continued to dance.

"Sesshomaru, do you think Naraku is gone for good?" Rin asked.

"I know he is gone, Rin."

"How do you know?"

"Because now I'm able to do this."

Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms….and flew!

"Oh right! No miasma!" Rin exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Inutaisho and Ringo all spent their lives together in The Demon World. Izayoi and Inutaisho lives in the same house while Kagome and Inuyasha moved out to live in their own house nearby to start a family of their own. Rin and Sesshomaru took Ringo and moved to the big house across from Inuyasha and Kagome's.

Sometimes you have to stop and think that everything in your life is just perfect…. At least until you have to face the wrath of two pregnant human women.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story and I'm so sorry for the long wait! ****I love you ALL!**


End file.
